A Slight Furry Problem
by 33bankshot33
Summary: Some say that James Potter Jr. had a brother and others say different. No one actually knows what happened on October 31st, 1981. No one ever thought that Harry was meant for something larger than the Prophesy. No one knew that a werewolf was watching the attack in the shadows. H/Hr NEED BETA.
1. The Beginning of it all

History records only one side of events. It's up to everyone else to remember the other. The problem with this is that events are up to interpretation and only those there actually know the truth- the truth behind the second brother, the truth behind the real savior of the wizarding world.

_October 31, 1981_

"Lilly grab James and Harry and run! I'll hold him off until help comes."

"James, I'm not leaving you." Voldemort and his Death Eaters splintered the Potter's front door.

"You're certainly one hard person to find, Mr. Potter. Wormtail graciously aided me in the task. Hand over your son and you will be spared." Voldemort said while exposing his teeth.

"Never."

"_Crucio!" _James dodged to the side to avoid the curse and fired off rapid successions of stunners and non-lethal curses.

"Last chance before I kill you and your family one by one. Join me and all on you will live."

"Never." James spit out the blood pooling in his mouth. Voldemort managed to his him in the right leg left shoulder with bone-breaking curses along with various cutting curses.

"Fine. In that case, _Ava-" _Voldemort paused. "I have a better idea. _Petrificus Totalus._" James Potter's arms and legs snapped to his side so he could only watch his family murdered in front of his eyes. He saw Voldemort walk up the stairs to where Lilly and the kids were hiding.

"Lilly, I was planning on killing you and James but I came up with a better idea. _Crucio. Petrificus Totalus." _Voldemort hit Lilly with the one two combination that left her only semi-conscious. Voldemort chose the twin with black hair and vibrant green eyes. "_Avada Kedavra." _The spell hit young Harry in the head but rebounded to hit Voldemort, causing him to vanish almost instantly. The sudden disappearance caused both boys' cribs to splinter and send shrapnel into the air. A large chunk of wood hit young James squarely in the chest and created a large bleeding gash.

Neither twin nor parent knew that a werewolf was watching events unfold in the shadows across the street. Once the smoke cleared he made him move. Of the two boys, the one with black hair and vibrant green eyes was going to be his heir. Swiftly he bit the boy on the left forearm right before his wrist. Then he cradled the baby boy in his arms and swiftly ran into the night.

Only minutes later a team of Aurors barged into the destroyed cottage.

_"Finite Incantatem."_ Sirius quickly released his best friends from the body binds and the three of them ran up to the children's room. There was James, passed out and bleeding but no sign of Harry. Lilly picked up her unconscious baby and pulled him into her arms while grieving over the loss of her other son.

"Lilly, where's Harry?"

"James, I don't know. I think . . . Voldemort killed him in the blast that destroyed this room." Sirius was never the one for affection but this was the one time he pulled his best friend into an embrace. And this was one of the few times James let himself cry in public.

Little did anyone know that young Harry was alive, safe and only a couple hundred miles away. The werewolf that took Harry was King Edward Anderson Alpha, king of the werewolves and he had chosen his heir that night. Edward took out his key and opened his private cottage in the woods to stay the night. The next morning would be a very busy one for the both of them that included transfer documents and heir claiming. Harry woke up from his magic exhaustion induced nap. Usually it would take days or even weeks for a baby that age and size to recharge their core but not Harry. Edward grinned that he had made the right choice. Harry didn't cry but cuddled deeper into the stranger's arms. Eventually Edward placed Harry into his new crib, turned the light off and then made his way to his study for the night.

* * *

_Four Years Later_

"Son, excellent job! Remember the wrist is the most important part of casting." Over the past three years Edward decided to personally train Harry in the arts of being a werewolf prince and wizardry. Before Edward was chosen to be new king of werewolves he too was a young wizard. From the age when Harry was able to walk and talk Edward trained his heir. Their curriculum included practically every form of magic from simple charms to advanced healing to basic necromancy. At first the training was simple with just meditation and simple charms but soon advanced to complex spell combinations and weapon training.

Now at age five Harry could complete successfully second year material and almost fully control his werewolf. Learning had always come easy for Harry and reading was a breeze. From when Harry was three he could scan a book in seconds and then recite the entire book back word for word and even pull information from the newly read text. Edward was growing prouder and prouder over his son's accomplishments each and every day.

Back in the Potter household young James showed his first bouts of accidental magic. Everyone thought that from defeating Voldemort had severely depleted his magical reserves but it never occurred to them that James might just be average or below average in magical potential. Magical potential was measure on the Emrys scale, designed by Merlin. It was ranked from 1, squib and muggle, to 1000, Mage and Merlin. The typical full-grown witch or wizard ranked about 500 while Dumbledore ranked at 831.

"Dada, look." Little James was giggling at the floating teddy bear and clapping his hands. James Sr. grinned at his son's first bout of accidental magic and picked up his growing boy and spun him around.

"James, you are one amazing little boy. Lilly! James showed accidental magic!" Lilly came rushing into the den with her little scrapbook to record her son's baby firsts.

* * *

_ 7 years later (age 8)_

"Father, why are mixed bloods looked down on so much by wizards?" Harry started to read on blood statuses in the wizarding world and this was a reoccurring trend.

"I don't know, son. But we are going to change that. You and me against the world." Edward laid his large hand on his son's shoulder and kneeled down to eye level. "When you are older, son, we will change the world so that everyone is equal. We will fight for equality." Harry was growing into a fine young man even though he was only eight. His magic was far beyond normal levels and talked with wisdom beyond his years. Weapon and martial arts training left Harry in top physical shape while werewolf training made him learn discipline. Now Harry could phase at will and feel no ill effects of the full moon. Some could say that Harry lacked a family and a childhood but Harry could argue differently. Edward was the father he never had and the staff that was living in the castle was his best friends. The staff had children about his age so in his spare time he played various games with them, both magical and mundane.

"But _Dad_, I want it!" James begged his father for the new firebolt racing broom. James had always gotten what he wanted and this wasn't going to be any different. James Sr. was hesitant to allow his eight-year old son a racing standard broom but couldn't say 'no' to his only son.

"Fine, but don't tell Mum that I said yes. If anything, blame Sirius." James nodded enthusiastically. From the age of five James showed minimal signs of magic but just enough to not cause concern.

* * *

_8 years later (age 9)_

"Son, you are ready to take wizarding standards tests. I am confident that you are ready." Edward announced to his son during breakfast on Harry's breakfast.

"Really! Thank you Father. I won't let you down. When can I take them?" Chuckling Edward knew that if he said today then Harry would do it today but since it was his birthday, "How does a week from today sound?"

"Great."

"Today we are going to Diagon Alley and you can pick out anything you want for a birthday present." As much as Edward knew his son, he could never pick out the right present. Harry was never materialistic so most wouldn't appeal to him. He couldn't get Harry a book because he has already read every book in his library and at Flourish and Blotts, much to the owner's dismay. Two years ago Harry got himself a firebolt but then the next year he only bought two Galleons worth of candy and gave the extra Galleons Edward allowed him to a homeless family. Money was not a problem for Edward so this lack of gift buying puzzled him. But it touched him that Harry always gave his extra money to those who needed it versus keeping it for himself.

The pair decided to run in their werewolf form to the edge Diagon Alley and then phased back. "Like every year, please try and not be unselfish. Today is your birthday so spend as much money as you want." Harry nodded and walked down the street with his father next to him. They both were metamorphs since Edward bit him and copied his powers into Harry. So they changed their hair to be blond with blue eyes. Harry and Edward walked into Gringotts to withdraw money.

"Father, I desire nothing this year. I already have everything I could ever want. May I withdraw 100 Galleons and distribute them to others as I see fit?" Edward smiled and agreed. If this was what Harry wanted for his birthday, then he could do it. The pair walked around Diagon Alley giving out Galleons to various homeless people who seemed deserving. Since Harry turned four Edward began to teach Harry occumency and legitimency so Harry briefly scanned the minds of the homeless he gave money to for ill use of the money. When he found none then he gave them money. After Harry finished giving money Edward took his son to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

"Father, thank you for the morning. I had fun." Harry always thanked his father and it touched Edward that Harry had so much respect for him. Edward and Harry chatted while eating when they noticed a noisy father and son duo enter the already noisy Leaky Cauldron.

"Dad, I want it though! It's my birthday!" The boy that was Harry's age was starting to throw a tantrum and the father was trying to calm his son down with no effect. The only way to shut the boy up was promise to go back and get it after lunch.

"James lets get lunch first." Finally James agreed and sat down at an empty table while his dad ordered. Something was familiar about James and his father but Harry couldn't quite place it.

* * *

_9 years later (age 10)_

The week following Harry's 9th birthday he had taken both his OWLs and NEWTs and passed them easily, with straight O's in all of his eleven subjects. Both Edward and Harry decided that learning divitation was a waste of time so Harry never took that test. The summer before his eleventh birthday was when Harry and his father decided for Harry to take his masters in Defense, Potions, Charms and Transfiguration.

"Father, why am I going to Hogwarts this fall?"

"Son, the council and I are sure that a horcrux is inside Hogwarts and you have to get it." Starting when Harry turned nine last year he and his father went around the Britain countryside searching for Voldemort's horcruxes. When Voldemort disappeared it was obvious that he was not dead and the only way to not die is to have soul anchors in the form of a horcrux. So far they have found and destroyed four, the gaunt family ring, Slytherin locket and the Hufflepuff cup. When Harry was bitten then venom from the werewolf bite killed and destroyed the horcrux inside Harry. They speculated that Ravenclaw's Diadem was in Hogwarts; Voldemort's familiar was to be killed last due to high security on it and the seventh and last was a mystery.

When Harry learned magic, he never used a wand so he had to get one while first year school shopping. Shopping in Diagon Alley was a breeze and they are practically done in under an hour. Harry did not need an owl because his Phoenix, Hedwig, could transfigure herself into an ordinary owl and show her true form to only Harry. Exiting Flourish and Blotts Harry walked into a girl carrying a large stack of books.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry, miss. Let me help you pick these up."

"Thanks. You really don't have to. My name is Hermione Granger." Kneeling on the floor Harry looked up to smile at Hermione.

"Hi Hermione. I'm Harry. Pleasure to meet you. First year?" Hermione nodded. Harry finished picking up the books and handed them back to Hermione.

"Hey, sorry. I have to catch up with my father. I'll see you on the train. Bye." Harry waved to Hermione and ran to catch up with his father who didn't notice Harry missing so he continued to walk.

Now it was time for Harry's wand. Harry had to get a wand so he would blend in so they walked into Ollivander's for a high quality wand.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander. My name is Edward Anderson. My son is looking for his first wand. We are looking for a custom wand.

"Ahh, Mr. Anderson, custom wand, 12 inches Cedar with Nundu tooth core." Mr. Ollivander turned around and beckoned for Harry to follow him to his storeroom. On the left wall were the shaft woods and on the right were the various cores. Harry put a hand on his chin contemplating the materials for his wand.

"Mr. Ollivander, is it possible for a multi-wood shaft?"

"It's not commonly done but for you, sure."

"Thank you. I would like Cypress, Rowan and Cherry with a Phoenix feather core. I have a feather that I'd like to use." Ollivander looked up from the parchment he was writing on. "Hedwig." In a burst of flames a sliver and gold phoenix appeared. "May I have a feather?" Hedwig trilled and allowed Harry to pluck a feather. Harry handed the feather to Ollivander and Ollivander continued to make measurments on Harry until he was satisfied with the specs.

"The wand will be ready tomorrow around noon."

The next day Harry and his father came back to Ollivander's to pick up the wand and an auror grade holster.

"The wand and holster will be 23 Galleons.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander. Can you please remove the trance on this wand? I will pay extra for it."

"Mr. Anderson, I'll see what I can do. It's free of charge." After a minute of mumbling the trace was removed and now Harry could practice magic anywhere.

"Son, I trust you not misuse your magic and remember your role as prince."

"Absolutely father. I will make you proud." Edward patted his son's shoulder in affection. Over the next month Harry and his father practiced using his wand. By the end of August Harry could perform with his wand almost as good without it.

Soon enough it was August 31 and tomorrow morning Harry was to be on the train to Hogwarts. One night Edward called his son into his study for last minute details and briefing.

"Son, I know you know how to behave. You are my heir and the Prince of werewolves. Please try to keep a low profile at Hogwarts and stay away from your brother and his friends. Please state your mission."

"I am to find the horcrux hidden inside the school and defeat Voldemort."

"If you are to find your mate at Hogwarts, keep it slow and not rush things. You are ready to take my surname. Hand me your left arm." Harry rolled up his left sleeve and handed his arm to his father to perform the ritual. Edward took the silver dagger from his pocket and cut down the middle of Harry's forearm down to the tip of his middle finger. Then Edward did the same on his left arm and reopened the scar. Finally he took Harry's forearm and let their blood touch to complete the ritual.

"You may close the wound." Both men licked the open wound and it closed to reveal a light pink scar.

"Son, you are now Harry Anderson Alpha. Crowned prince of werewolves. Wear the name with pride and do not tarnish it. I am proud of you son." Edward pulled his son into an embrace.

"Now that last piece of information. Your former parents and brother may recognize you. You have the option of being a complete metamorph so that only your potential mate knows your true form for you can wear your armor and conceal your face."

"I will wear the armor." Harry's armor was elite guard quality. He wore black combat boots that are bullet proof and infused with dragon hide to stop spells. Then he wore black 'spandex' that was bullet proof and spell proof with black cargo pants over that had pockets that charmed to bottomless and feather-light. Harry also wore matching spandex full-length shirt with a bulletproof vest over his chest to protect him from silver bullets. Silver bullets were the only things that could completely kill him and the vest was 100 percent silver bulletproof and feather-light. Lastly he wore a black with silver trim cloak that had a hood to cover his head so only his mouth and nose was visible. The cloak was couldn't be torn, the fastener couldn't be forcibly taken off or used to choke and lastly was treated to stop the Unforgivable curses and double as an invisibility cloak.

"I approve your armor." Edward touched the tip of his wand to the left side of the vest to put the Anderson coat of arms and werewolf royalty coat of arms in silver. The metal fastener on his cloak changed so it was in the shape of a crescent moon.

"Son, you are to keep your hood up at all times and only remove in case of absolute emergency." Harry nodded in confirmation of directions. Harry excused himself from his father's study and went to his room to meditate.


	2. New Encounters

The next morning Edward went with Harry to Kings Cross stations. "Harry, I am so proud to call you my son. I have told Headmaster Dumbledore that you are the prince of werewolves and to be treated with respect. I don't trust that man so try to stay away from him. Good luck. Be safe." Edward decided to stay in the car and Harry walked into the train station alone. On platform 10 was the familiar bushy haired girl he ran over in Diagon Alley so Harry walked over to her and her parents to help them to platform 9 ¾.

"Good to see you again, Hermione."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry. I have my hood up, father's orders. I'm Harry Anderson from Diagon Alley."

"So Harry, you have a surname now?"

"Yeah, my father gave me his a couple months ago."

"Where's Platform 9 ¾?"

"Follow me." Harry led Hermione and her parents to a column and walked through it. Hermione said her good-byes and walked through it. Once on the train the pair settled into an empty cabin.

"So what's new?" Harry asked his new . . . friend?

"Nothing much, I've already read this year's course books."

"Cool. Same. What house do you hope to be in?"

"I dunno. Gryffindor sounds cool but I think maybe Ravenclaw might be better for me."

"Same for me. Hey Hermione, can I call you a friend?"

"Sure." Then another door opened and two boys entered the cabin.

"There's room in this one. Come on, Ron." The boy told his red headed friend.

"Ok James." Ron agreed with this best mate James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. That was where Harry recognized the boy from the Leaky Cauldron. He was his spoiled brother that was the Fake-Boy-Who-Lived. When Harry was ten his father told him the truth behind his heritage and his destiny. At first it scared him a little but he took the knowledge in stride and worked even harder to become a better person, wizard and leader.

"You do know it's rude to barge into a cabin without asking the occupants first." Harry spoke with a calm and neutral tone that neither hinted that he was mad or annoyed.

"Doesn't matter. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. James Potter. And you are?" James asked Harry who was hidden beneath his cloak.

"Prince Harry Anderson Alpha, Prince of the Werewolves." Hermione was shocked that her new friend was a dangerous werewolf.

"Why are you here, mutt?" Ron asked with a sneer of disgust.

"That is none of your business. I mind the term of mutt insulting and if you call me that again I can promise you that your already ugly face with be seriously fucked up." Harry was still sitting and completely calm. His father taught him to address potential enemies with his full title and formalities.

James was unfazed while Ron looked like he was ready to shit himself. The pair sat down across from one another, James next to Hermione and Ron next to Harry.

Harry and Hermione were silent while James and Ron were loud and boisterous during the trip to Hogwarts. Everyone but Harry changed into their robes because Harry had specific directions from his father to not remove his armor for any reason. Everyone filed out the train and a large half giant named 'Hagrid' directed first years to boats. During his studies with his father Harry had learned to notice mixed bloods, speak various animal tongues and heal practically every creature.

It was finally time for the sorting ceremony and Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagal rolled out the parchment with names of the first years.

"Anderson, Harry." Harry walked to the front of the Hall and sat down on the stool.

_Hmm, these are extremely strong shields young prince. I am unable to access your mind to sort you. Please lower your shields._

_ I cannot do that Mr. Sorting Hat. I have secrets that I do not wish to share._

_ I promise to not reveal. I have never revealed a student's secret before and I do not plan anytime soon._

_ Ok. I will lower my shields momentarily. _Harry took a deep breath and lowered his shields.

_You have a very interesting mind, young prince. Plenty of ambition, extremely loyal and hardworking . . . very brave indeed, brilliant mind. You will excel in any house I place you in. This will certainly be a first. Which house do you wish to be in?_

_ I have a feeling that my brother James Potter will follow the Potter legacy and be sorted into Gryffindor so I wish not to be placed in the same house as him. May I be in Ravenclaw?_

_ Sure, young prince. _"Better be . . . RAVENCLAW!" Professor McGonagal lifted the hat and Harry got up to sit with his fellow Ravenclaws.

"Granger, Hermione." Hermione went up to the stool and sat down.

_ Hello Ms. Granger. I sense you will excel with the young prince. He will help you greatly if you let him. _"Very tricky. Better be RAVENCLAW!"

James and Ron both got sorted into Gryffindor and the Weaseley twins were chanting, "We got Potter, we got Potter!"

Harry was about to leave and follow Ravenclaw's fifth year prefects when Professor McGonagal tapped his shoulder because the Headmaster wanted to see him.

"Hello Sir. You wanted to see me?" Harry had always to address strangers who were 'superior' as 'sir' and 'ma'am'.

"Hello Mr. Anderson. Your father notified me about your condition."

"Sir, I don't see being a werewolf as a 'condition.'"

"He assured me that you are safe even under a full moon. Is that correct."

"Yes Sir. May I demonstrate?"

"You may." Harry stepped back and effortlessly phased in a werewolf and back.

"Sir, I have full control over my phasing and I can phase at will even under the full moon. I also carry emergency Wolfsbane in case at all times."

"Ok. One more thing, please explain why you are not in uniform."

"Sir, I have directions from my father to never remove my armor. If it makes you feel any better, I can add the Ravenclaw insignia onto my armor."

"That will do, Mr. Anderson. You are excused." Harry took out his wand and tapped his right wrist with the tip of the wand and a silver insignia of an eagle appeared. Walking out Harry noticed that the Headmaster also had a Phoenix as a partner. The riddle to enter the common room was simple.

"What is short in the morning, long in the afternoon, short in the evening and disappears at night?"

"A shadow." The portrait swung open and Harry stepped into the blue and silver Ravenclaw common room. Finally Harry made his way up the left staircase to the first year boy's dorm. He chose the empty bed in the corner of the room by the window. The full moon was in five days and he was starting to feel the physical effects of it. The next three days he had to stay calm or else he might attack and seriously hurt someone.


	3. Information Revealed

The next morning he up at five and went on his marathon run, showered, meditated and entered the great hall at eight. There he spotted his friend sitting on the edge of the long table alone.

"Hey Hermione." Harry spoke as he sat down next to her.

"Hi Harry. Or should I say Prince Harry?"

"Just Harry is fine. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's not really the thing you go around announcing. I like to keep it quite and only use it when necessary."

"Oh how modest. Harry, what class do you have next?"

"I try. I have transfiguration with Hufflepuffs, you?"

"Same, can we head there together?"

"Of course." After Harry wolfed down, no pun intended, five servings of food and pair went to their first class at Hogwarts. Today's lesson was to turn a matchstick into a needle. Harry transfigured the object with ease as soon as Professor McGonagal finished explaining the lesson. Then he transfigured the needle into a toothpick and began to pick the food out of his teeth.

"Excellent job Mr. Anderson. Ten points for Ravenclaw although the transfigure into a toothpick was not necessary." Hermione completed the task soon after and also received ten points. Harry accidentally broke the toothpick so he transfigured the two haves into two new full sized toothpicks and continued to pick his teeth.

The next class was Herbology followed by Potions with Gyffindor. Professor Snape hounded James with questions that no one in the room except Harry knew. All the questions were at least third year material.

"Your as arrogant as you father, too bad you didn't inherit your mother's talent for potions." Harry grinned because he had inherited his mother's talent and could brew every potion that was legal in Britain. It also helped that he was a certified potions master. Actually there were a lot of illegal potions in Britain but legal in most of the world so Harry worked on those potions when he traveled with is father.

"Mr. Anderson, 5 points from Ravenclaw for cheek. Class you will brew a simple headache remedy. I expect your vial on my desk by the end of class. Instructions on the board begin." Harry had brewed this potion many times so it was a breeze and he brewed a perfect potion in the more efficient use of time. Walking out of the class he heard Professor Snape grumble, "perfect potion, Mr. Anderson. One point for Ravenclaw." Harry turned away before the Professor noticed his grin.

In charms with Gryffindor they were learning '_Wingardium Leviosa.' _Hermione was unfortunately paired with Ron and himself with James. Hermione was annoyed at Ron and constantly corrected him. He was sure that Ron was going to poke someone's eye you with his out of control wand movements. James on the other hand was completely lazy and his wand movements were too slow and sloppy.

"James, you are not flicking your wrist." Harry properly showed the movement of the wand and easily levitated the feather.

"Excellent job, Mr. Anderson. Five points for Ravenclaw." Professor Flitwick saw Harry and Hermione's completion of the levitation charm.

While Hermione was exiting charms she over heard Ron talking with James. "She's a mudblood menace. A nightmare, how could anyone put up with her?" Hermione turned away and ran crying. Harry noticed this and ran after her. Passing Ron and James he gave them the scariest death stare that briefly showed his piercing green eyes in the blackness of his enchanted hood.

Using his werewolf speed Harry caught up with Hermione in no time. "Hermione, you are so much better than those idiots. They have no right to call you that. You are smart and an amazing friend." Hermione looked into Harry's 'eyes' with her red puffy eyes and sniffled a cry.

"Really?"

"Of course. Lets get some dinner." They walked down the hall and saw a giant mountain troll loose in the hallway. "Hermione, get behind me." Hermione looked at Harry funny but this was not the situation to argue. Harry phased into his large werewolf form and attacked the troll. Harry's superior skill and tactics overpowered the awkward and slow troll. Soon the troll was dead and his neck was slit. Harry phased back and walked over to Hermione. Hermione was scared and relieved at the same time. Her best friend was so scary as a werewolf but so kind and considerate as her best friend.

"Harry, why are you so powerful?" Harry gave his friend a small lop sided grin.

"I've trained to fight since I was able to walk. I'm sorry if I scared you but I promise not to hurt you." Harry pulled his best friend into a hug. It scared Harry that he was growing so attached to Hermione so fast. Could she be his mate one day? Only time will tell.

They walked down the hall together and made their way to the great hall for some dinner. Once again Harry ate enough food to feed a small army. Being a werewolf had its downsides and one being his super metabolism. It broke down food at an alarming rate and the only way to compensate is by eating more. Eventually a down side to the super charged metabolism would be that it would break down alcohol faster than he could drink it so he could never get drunk or even the littlest buzz.

Professor Quirrel came running into the great hall in a mess. "There's a troll loose in the dungons!" Harry and Hermione looked at each other funny because Harry already killed a troll and there were obvious bite marks on the dead troll to indicate that a werewolf attacked the troll. Harry and Hermione followed their prefects back to Ravenclaw tower and hung out in the common room together. While everyone was being rushed to his or her perspective dorms no one notice Headmaster Dumbledore slip out of the great hall into his special back room.


	4. The Mysteries Below

Being a werewolf Harry was naturally a night owl and did not need much sleep. As he got older, he needed less and less sleep so Harry typically slept for 2-3 hours a night and the rest of the night he spent exploring Hogwarts underneath his invisibility cloak. That night Harry decided to explore the forbidden third floor corridor. Harry came across a locked door so harry whispered, "_Alohomora_" and the door clicked unlocked. Harry continued down the hallway until it opened up to a giant room with a very large three-headed dog guarding a small trap door.

_Hello, I am Prince Alpha of werewolves. What are you guarding?_

_My master did not tell. My instructions were to guard the door._

_Who is your master?_

_Rufus Hagrid._

_Did he put you here?_

_Yes. I wish that I could leave but I must not disobey._

_How about I enlarge the room so you can walk around in it?_

_That would be nice. _Harry raised his and and the casted an expansion charm on the room. This was the same charm used on tents to expand the living space inside but keep the exterior size the same.

_May I enter through the door? I have no ill intentions._

_Okay. Prince Alpha._ The large dog lifted his equally large paw to reveal the trap door and Harry opened the hatch to jump in. Harry landed in a mass of tangled plants. The species of plant was not entirely clear but since it was planted in the dark, the enemy of all dark potted plants is light. "_Lumos Maximus_." A blinding white light was emitted from the tip of Harry's wand and the plants immediately parted and released Harry. Harry dropped farther down and unlocked the next room.

The room was full of flying keys that would unlock the next door. Scouring the room Harry saw the right key. It was an older looking key to fit into the older looking lock on the door. Harry grabbed a broom that was lying against the wall and skillfully flew to grab the key. But as soon as the key was in his grasp the rest of the keys began to chase him and he flew down to the door level, inserted the key and the door opened. Hastily, Harry flew through the open door and slammed the door shut. About two-dozen keys flying at high speeds smashed into the wooden door, piercing it almost completely. That was certainly not done every day. Harry mentally was mad at himself because he could of easily summoned the key and avoided the danger of flying with those keys chasing him. It was frowned upon to put one self in unnecessary danger especially if that person was royal or help political power in any form.

Beyond that door was a large chess set. Harry attempted to walk past the board to the awaiting door but a knight from the opposing team held Harry at sword point. "You must play and win to advance." Harry mounted the white king and began to play. "Pawn to C4." The most fun aspect of wizard chess was the capturing method of opponent's pieces. Twenty minutes later Harry emerged victorious. With the opposing team's king checkmated he walked dismounted his king and walked freely through the door to the next challenge. After walking through the door into the next chamber Harry realized that Harry could of just apparated to the other side of the chess board and saved time but playing chess was more fun.

Walking through the door revealed a table with seven potions, a riddle and a door surrounded in flames. Harry probably could answer the riddle and answer the challenge the old fashioned way, but there was another way around it. So Harry casted a freeze-flame charm and harmlessly walked through the flames and entered the last room. This time he did not put himself in danger of poisoning himself. There stood only a mirror in the center of the circular stone room. Harry walked up to the mirror and gazed into it. He had ready many books on this mirror. The mirror of Eirsed, it showed one's deepest desires. Harry was hesitant to look because he might like what he is looking at and be trapped. But Harry took the chance and looked deep into the mirror.

Harry saw himself in the mirror with a stone in his hand and putting it in his pocket. The image puzzled him but then he felt a slight weight in his pocket. Reaching to the pocket he saw a fist sized blood red stone. There were many things that his rock could be but most likely it was the Philosopher's stone. This was due to the level of security and complexity of hiding such an artifact.

"Toby." Harry called his personal house elf.

"Yes, Master Harry?"

"Please take this rock to my father. Tell him I found the Philosopher's Stone hidden inside Hogwarts. Oh, and take this." Harry took a vial out of a pant pocket and extracted his memory the past hour.

"My pleasure. Anything else?"

"That will be all. Thanks." With that, Toby disappeared with a 'pop.' At the end of the large room was another door. Harry really wanted to look into the mirror to find out his desires and took the chance. Once again Harry looked into the mirror of Eirsed. In the reflect was Harry being thrown a birthday party and surrounded by all of his friends and family. So this was his deepest desire. To love and be loved, that was all his heart truly wanted. With some sadness in Harry's heart he pulled away from the mirror and carefully opened the door directly behind the mirror and stepped through. He was out of the room and back in the third floor corridor. Silently Harry made his way back to the Ravenclaw dorms under his cloak and slipped into bed for a couple hours of sleep.


	5. Healing and Proposition

"Son, it is time to show the world your true face. You are still to wear your armor but you can choose to wear the hood or not. I will personally escort you to Hogwarts." Harry was actually hoping to ride to Hogwarts with Hermione but this could work too. He hoped that Hermione was still wearing the locket so that he could explain it to her.

"Durmstrang and Beauxbaton will arrive in two weeks so I expect you all to be on your best behavior. This conclu-"

The both large doors of the great hall flew opened and Edward and Harry entered while being guarded in a diamond formation by Edward's personal guards. Dumbledore rose from the head table and drew his wand and the other professors drew their wands soon following.

"Who are you? State you name and intentions."

"I am King Edward Anderson Alpha. This is my son, Prince Harry Anderson Alpha." Edward spoke in a even and official voice while Harry cleared his face of all emotions.

"Who are the over grown mutts?" James shouted from the Gryffindor table followed by laughs of agreement.

"These are my personal guards. They are shape shifters, immortal and bound to me. They change at will into a wolf. Jacob, Wesley, Daniel and Alec phase." All four wolves phased back to their human forms.

The former chestnut wolf spoke. "I am Colonel Jacob Russell. To my left is Lieutenant Daniel Conway. To my right is Captain Wesley Marks and behind me is Major Alec Emerson. We are the royal guards, immortally bound to the royal family. We may be muggle but do not underestimate us." The entire room was shocked to see muggles that were not entirely muggle.

"Son, good luck this year and remember, back up is only a howl away." Harry nodded his head then Edward bent over and whispered into Harry's Harry went over to sit at the Ravenclaw table. All four of Edward's guards surrounded Edward in a tight circle and all five of them apparated back to the castle. Dumbledore was mentally freaking out that someone was able to apparate within the wards surrounding Hogwarts. This was a major security breech.

Harry sat down on the end and began to eat his dinner. Running hundreds of miles can make a person very tired. In the end Harry had eaten enough to feed about a dozen people for a week. When Harry grew, his appetite grew too. Whispers about Harry were everywhere. They ranged from simple 'oh my god, he is so hot' to 'who the hell is that guy' and lastly 'he must be working for the dark lord.' Professors were shocked at Harry's appearance since it was almost an exact clone of James Potter Sr. but with Lilly Potter's eyes.

"Mr. Anderson Alpha, please speak with me after dinner." Dumbledore addressed Harry from the head table. Finally after multiple desserts later Harry made his way to the Headmaster's office.

"Hello Headmaster. Good to see you again. You can address me as Mr. Anderson or Mr. Alpha but I'd prefer if you don't use them both."

"Very well, Mr. Anderson. May I ask where you were last year?"

"Since I was turning fourteen, I had to train to be crowned. On my fourteenth birthday I was crowned officially as Prince of Werewolves and I am to take my father's throne upon his death. If you can tell from my appearance, I go through a large physical change upon the final year before turning fourteen so I could not attend school. Does that explain it?"

"Thank you Mr. Anderson." Lilly and James Potter were also in the office along with most of the professors.

"One more question." Lilly spoke this time.

"Of course."

"I'm not trying to offend you but, do you know a boy about your age but the name of Harry Potter?" It was clear that Lilly was holding back tears when she spoke of Harry's former name.

"Why yes. He is I and I am him. My father already told me about you and my past. He told me about why he chose me." Lilly walked over to her son and gave him a hug. Slowly Harry returned the hug and James Sr. joined the family hug.

"Aww, look at the beautiful moment!" Sirius joked.

"Way to ruin the moment Paddy." James shouted at his best friend.

"Harry you're really alive! But how?" Dumbledore was dumbfounded.

"When Voldemort attacked the cottage in Godric's Hollow my father was watching in the shadows. At that time he had been observing me since my birth. I was to be his heir. He told me that he chose me because I had the most potential for greatness. In the confusion he bit me and ran off into the night." Harry raised his left sleeve to reveal his scars. "I don't blame that my father took me away because I enjoyed my childhood with him very much. He and I spent my entire childhood preparing and training. I am ready to take on my destiny, my destiny as the vanquisher of Voldemort and the equalizer. Yes, I know of the prophecy."

"What are you talking about? Your brother destroyed Voldemort." Everyone in the room was confused and thinking about this brother rivalry.

"I was marked as Voldemort's equal and that scar on James was made from splintered wood. The horcrux in my scar was destroyed when I was bitten. A horcrux is when you split your soul and contain it in a person or object. My father and I have found and destroyed six of the seven he created. We suspect that the last one is in his familiar, Nagini." Dumbledore's head was buzzing. Harry really was the chosen one and he must be guided to the path of the light. With Harry on the side of the light came the support of all werewolves.

"Excuse me Sir, may I leave? I have a big day tomorrow." Dumbledore excused the young prince and promptly ate a lemon drop while rubbing his temples.

Harry made his way to the Ravenclaw common room and sat down on the couch. The news his father told him had been troubling. There was another werewolf in Hogwarts. Even worse, the smell was all around Hermione like she was either a werewolf herself or was closely associated with one. Both were equally bad and if there was another werewolf besides him good thing Hermione was wearing the locket. Harry was deep in his thoughts to not notice Hermione's sneak attack.

"Harry!" Harry opened his eyes and smiled a half smile. Hermione was not the werewolf but she was a friend to one.

"Hey Hermione. Good to see you." Hermione was amazed at her best friend's appearance. This too was her first glimpse at Harry's true appearance. A boy who seemed slightly older than him came down from the boy's dorm and reeked of mutt. It was code not to mess with another's mate especially the mate of an alpha. Harry stood up and locked eyes with the fellow wolf. He made a beeline to the challenger.

"You dare challenge my claim?" Harry was a good four inches taller than Eric.

"So you're the next king?" Eric sneered and barred his teeth that were turning into fangs. Harry knew this was going to lead to a challenge and probably a vicious one since the full moon was only days away.

"I am your alpha. I never liked those American mutts. But I have to command and organize them. Are you challenging me?" Harry was getting mad and he also started to grow fangs. Harry grabbed Eric's arm and apparated both of them outside to finished the confrontation. It never occurred to him that he ditched Hermione in the common room.

"What the hell?" It was clear that Eric was on the verge of forcing a change.

"I don't want anyone harmed so I apparated us outside."

"Pfft, how noble. I challenge you to dominance."

"You are foolish, you don't know who your facing." Eric was so full of rage he forced a change while Harry effortlessly changed into a werewolf. Harry stood two feet taller than Eric and Eric did regret the challenge but there was no way to back down. Eric barked and barred his teeth while getting ready to lung. Harry had more control and moved to stand in a fighting stance. Eric was the first to attack and Harry dodged while throwing a large gash on Eric's left hind leg.

Hermione had never finished the book of werewolves so she had no idea what was going on. Eric and schoolwork had distracted her. Little did she know that two werewolves were fighting over her.

Both Eric and Harry were locked in a ferocious battle for dominance. Harry was easily wining since he had only a fraction of the wounds than Eric. Bleeding gashes were covered Eric's body while only the occasional nick was visible on Harry. It also helped that Harry's healing abilities were faster and his nicks were almost healed as they continued to fight. After a long hour Harry has his jaw around Eric's neck as sign of victory. Harry now had the option of exiling him out of the pack but did not. Harry released his hold and stepped back to phase back to his human form.

"I am your alpha. You have lost your challenge. I command you to stay away from my mate and I forbid you to make any romantic gestures to her. I knew and saw the locket but you ignored it. Hermione sees you as a friend and I doubt that she knows that you are a werewolf. I allow you to stay friends with her but if you are to be romantic with her I will take it as another challenge." Harry walked up to Eric and placed his hand on Eric's shoulder and whispered an ancient Royal incantation to turn an enraged werewolf human.

"What is your name, challenger?"

"Eric Lowry."

"Very well Eric. Let's go back to the castle." Harry place his hand on Eric's shoulder once again and apparated back to the common room. Hermione was sitting on the couch reading the werewolf book. She heard the familiar crack of apparation and there stood her two best friends, Harry and Eric.

"Where did you guys go?" Harry decided to tell Hermione the truth. This wasn't the way he wanted to confess his love for her but it will do.

"Hermione can I speak to you alone?" Harry held his hand out to her. Hermione took it and stood up to follow Harry to a more secure place to he pulled her into an unused classroom.

"So Hermione, it's been awhile."

"Yeah, I guess you've met Eric. I met him last year."

"There's this thing I want to tell you. I should have told you sooner but it's not something that can be discussed. It's like an unspoken code or like a custom that everyone knows from birth and instilled in them since. You know that locket I gave you two years ago?" Hermione nodded and pulled it out from underneath her robe's neckline.

"I never told you of the significance of that particular locket. I'm not sure if you actually read that book on werewolves but there is a picture of this locket in there. This locket is a royal heirloom, given from father to son as a gift for their-" Harry took a deep breath before he could continue. "-As a gift for their mates to wear up until the mating ritual. It was worn to show that they were taken to other werewolves. I know I should have told you before I gave you that locket but I was afraid that you wouldn't have accepted it and I would of scared you away."

"I am not a trophy to be claimed. I'm not even your girlfriend let alone your girlfriend."

"I know, I was waiting to tell you about the locket once I told you that I love you. Hermione, I love you. Werewolves only love once and they love forever. I right from the beginning I knew there was something different about you. And that something was that you were my future mate. As soon as I realized that I went to my vault to give you the locket and tell other werewolves to back off. As much as it would hurt for you to fall in love with another guy I would be okay with it. But I can't be okay with you possibly falling in love with another werewolf. Eric is a werewolf. He intentionally ignored and broke the code."

"Harry, what are you talking about? Eric is not a werewolf."

"Love, he is. I know when there is another werewolf in near me. He challenged me to dominance. I had to put that American mutt in his place." Hermione was conflicted once again. She was so sure of her feelings towards Harry and now it seemed like he saw her as a piece of land to be claimed. It hurt knowing this and turned her face to hide her tears. A single tear ran down her cheek. Harry could smell the salt in the tear.

"Shh. Don't cry. Love, please don't cry." Harry gently cupped Hermione's cheek to wipe away the tear and then looked straight into her eyes. Slowly he lowered his lips to lightly touch Hermione's. Hermione felt the spark and leaned in to deepen the kiss. Harry in turn leaned in and moved his other hand to wrap around Hermione's waist. Hermione's hands went up to intertwine in Harry's already messy hair. The added contact caused Harry to moan and Hermione slipped her tongue inside Harry's mouth. Harry lifted Hermione up and she wrapped her legs around Harry's waist. Harry walked over to an open wall and leaned Hermione up against it. Much to Harry's dismay he remembered that the full moon was coming soon and sadly had to break the kiss.

"I love you too, Harry." Harry smiled and gave a small peck on Hermione's lips.

"Love, I'm sorry but I have to go calm down. The full moon is in three days and I don't want to hurt you are push you too far." Even hazy with desire Harry still managed to be a gentleman. Harry waved his hand up and down Hermione to repair her ripped clothes. Finally both of them were presentable and returned to the common room. It was getting late and they had classes tomorrow.

"Good night, love. See you in the morning." Harry kissed Hermione softly on the lips and walked up his dorm's stairs. Hermione ran after him up the stairs to kiss Harry properly.

"You call that a good night kiss? Pathetic." Hermione kissed Harry harder and pulled away to go down the stairs and into her dorm. "That's a good night kiss." Hermione shouted over her shoulder.


	6. Winter Council

Soon enough it was time to head home for the holidays. Hermione and Harry shared a cabin on the way home. Harry had sent his stuff with Hedwig and she had already arrived home. At the station Harry met with his father and Hermione met with her parents. Harry was chatting with his father briefly when Hermione came running over.

"Hey Harry, my parents want to meet you." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure. Father, this is my best friend Hermione."

"Hello Mr. Anderson."

"Nice to meet you Hermione. Son, I'll meet you at home ok? You know how to get there right?"

"Yes Father. See you there. Love you."

"Love you." Then Edward turned away to apparate to the nearest patch of forest and phase into his werewolf.

Hermione led Harry to her parents who were leaning against a column and casually chatting to one another.

"Mum, Dad, this is Harry."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mister and Missus Granger."

"So you're the Harry that Hermione mentions all the time." Mr. Granger looked at this young boy and wondered how he could become a huge werewolf.

"Why do you were a hood? If you don't mind me asking."

"My father wants me to be unrecognized. There are people that I'd rather not have recognize me." Harry said with a shrug. Mrs. Granger was curious about this young man. He seemed very nice and courteous but very disciplined.

"Harry, would you like to come over for a little before you head home?" Mrs. Granger offered.

"Thank you for the offer but I have a council meeting that I have to sit in." Mr. Granger was puzzled yet again. Hermione jumped in and clarified for her dad.

"I told you that Harry is a Prince and he as to learn the ropes of royalty and council."

"Thanks Hermione, couldn't of said it better myself. I actually have to leave now. Thank you. See you after the holidays. I'll send you Hedwig with a letter in a bit." Harry waved good-bye and apparated away to the same spot as his father in the forest. Phasing, Harry ran at full speed to his castle in the woods.

A couple of minutes later Harry arrived home and promptly walked into the kitchen for food. Toby already prepared food so Harry sat down at the counter and started to devour the food. Eventually Edward walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Son, please come with me to my study." Harry got up to follow his father to the study. Harry sat down on the couch while his father took the desk chair.

"I receive the stone from Toby. It is indeed the Philosopher's stone. That old coot was probably baiting Voldemort with the stone. I have contacted Nicholas Flammel and he wrote back saying that this stone is only half of the stone and that you could keep this half."

"Okay. Thank you father."

"Regarding to your mission, have you noticed anything unusual?"

"The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher seems . . . off. He's constantly stuttering and nervous and it is not the normal type."

"Great. Keep an eye on him but don't do anything drastic. Moving on, what's going on between you and that Hermione girl?"

"I have no idea, father. She confuses me like crazy. I am usually very good at reading people and their actions but her . . . she like no one else I have never met." Edward's eyes looked up from the bloodstone and he smiled. He had the exact reactions when he met Danielle.

"Son. I am going to be direct with you. You have found your mate. Don't push it with her but from how you described her, she is defiantly your mate. I had the same thoughts on my mate Danielle."

"If you don't mind, father, could you tell me about her?"

"She passed away only a few years before I found you. She and I were out running during a full moon and a large group of hunters surrounded us and started to fire silver bullets. Danielle insisted on letting them take her but before she left me, she told me to find and heir and love him as much as I loved her. I know that she is alive somewhere. Mates know when their mate dies."

"Thank you father for telling me about Danielle. If I hear anything about her, I will tell you." Edward got up from behind his desk and pulled his son into a heartfelt embrace.

Following dinner Harry sent a message to Hermione.

_Hey Hermione,_

_I made it home fine. How is everything? Your parents seem nice. I hope you like the gift I attached. I have an important council session that will last most of winter break so don't be offended if I don't write back promptly._

_Your friend, Harry_

On Harry's way home he had stopped in Diagon Alley and entered his vault to find the gift for Hermione. After some searching through boxes he found the locket. The locket has been past down from father to son for generations. Every male would give his mate to wear this locket up until the mating ritual. His father had given him permission to take the locket only when he was certain of his feelings to his potential mate. Everything about Hermione gave him butterflies and Harry was certain he found the one.

A couple hours later Hermione sees Hedwig arrive in her bedroom window. She gasps as a beautiful pendent fell out of the letter as she opened it to reads it. Picking up the locket she is awed at the complexity of the craftsmanship and reaching around she fastened it around her neck. Then walked over to her desk to write a reply.

_Hey Harry,_

_Thank you so much for the locket. It's absolutely beautiful; I hope you didn't spend too much on this. Everything is well and my Mum just told me that relatives are coming to visit. If it is not classified, what do you even talk about at council meetings? I have attached my gift to you._

_You friend, Hermione_

_P.S. I have the other one._

Harry was currently dressing in his council robes when Hedwig appeared in his room in a ball of flames. He walked over to the bird and patted her feathers and untied the parcel. Inside was a two-way mirror and Hermione's letter. As much as he would like to reply, he had to hurry up and finish getting ready. Council robes were different than normal wizard dress robes. Council robes were your species color and in Harry's case, Harry's robes were navy blue with silver trim. Vampires were maroon with gold trim and elves were forest green with silver trim. The council comprised over all species that can understand human tongue. Overall there are 25 species that understand human tongue but all council members can understand all species tongues. All heirs of council seats also gained the ability so Harry could understand the whole conversation. Typically the council member was a king or queen but in rare cases the representative is elected. Within the 25 seats they elect a leader of the council and Edward, king of the werewolves, was unanimously elected for life serve. Then when he eventually die they automatically nominate his heir for the possible seat but the role as leader of council was not secure into final voting and other species may nominate candidates for the role.

"This winter session of council has begun." Edward's voice rang loud and clear over the meadow. "We all know the threat of Voldemort is approaching. My heir is the prophesized boy to defeat this monster. We are slowly losing our family to the Dark Lord's influence. I propose a law that states that any creature to show any support for the Dark Lord to be considered a traitor and to be killed on sight."

"I second." Thor the king of Threshals lifted his head in agreement to second the law.

"We will put the law to a vote!" The votes were silently made and tallied.

"It is official. Any creature to show support of the Dark Lord will be considered at traitor and to be killed on sight. Next issue." The main issue had already been made and various smaller problems were dealt with. Such as homes being destroyed by wizards and how wizards are destroying everything.

"We must fight as a united force. United we stand; apart we fall. Voldemort grows by fear but together we will conquer. My son will help light our way to equality."

"But he is a mere boy!" Rye a driad argued.

"He may be young but he will grow into a fine man to be proud of."

"That 'mere boy' saved my life from certain death. I owe my life to Prince Alpha." A majority of the council members were shocked. It is very rare to hear that a unicorn was in debt to another. Due to the fact that no one dared to harm a unicorn in anyway and that unicorns were for the most part self sufficient when it came to healing and protecting.

"What happen?" Gilbert a bookworm questioned. Randolf closed his eyes to recall the memory.

"I was grazing in the forbidden forrest by Hogwarts when a hooded figure attacked me. His evil curse rebounded off my pure coat and severely weakened him so he could not continue the attack. The curse left a deep gash running along the length of my body and the large amount of dark intent kept the wound from closing. Prince Alpha found me in time and removed the dark intent and closed my wound." It takes a lot of practice and will to removed dark intent out of objects and wounds. This was a feat to be applauded so the council gave Harry a round of applause.

"Permission to speak, your Highness?"

"Granted."Although Harry held a seat in the council, it was only a junior seat. He could only observe but couldn't speak without permission.

"It was nothing. Anyone would of done the dead. I happened to be the closest one to Sir Randolf at the time. Anyone in the clearing could of easily performed the incantation if you were in my situation."

"Son, I amend you for your modesty but it is a great honor to help a unicorn. You have brought honor to the family." Edward nodded his head to Harry who was sitting in the stands directly to his left. Once Sir Randolf told of Harry's noble action everyone on the council had faith in Harry to complete the mission of defeating the Dark Lord. Following the meeting Edward pulled his son to the side to speak with him privately.

"Son, I am so proud of you. Saving a unicorn is not a small task. You are very noble and have brought honor to our family and werewolves everywhere."

"Thank you father."

"I have full confidence that you can defeat Voldemort. We will find his last three horcruxes and once again he will be mortal. Humans were not meant to be immortal so he should not either." Only a few creatures in the magical world were truly immortal. Many came close but still died at some point. Werewolves had the potential to live many hundreds of years if they don't die in battle, which was common. Vampires, Merpeople, Dragons and Dryads had the same potential but they too often die prematurely in battle. Only Unicorns, Bookworms and Phoenixes were truly immortal. Shape shifters are immortally bound to their masters and the families of the master. If the shape shifter was to become rouge then they would die within days. They had the option of becoming unbound and becoming once again human, mortal and age once again.


	7. Second Time Clean Up

When Harry returned to school he found Hermione sitting in the library reading. "Did you know that there actually are creatures called bookworms?"

Hermione looked from her book and smiled at her best friend. "Really? Describe them."

"Well Gilbert was a worm with glasses about four inches longs and happened to be blue. He's very good at actively engaging in a conversation. You would like him."

"Thank you for the locket. I love it." Hermione still didn't know about the true origins of that locket. As muchas Harry would love to tell he, he was afraid he might scare her away. Harry could tell my her body language Hermione truly loved the locket and wasn't lying. Only when a true love's first kiss will the locket open and reveal its wisdom to the mated couple.

"Your welcome." Everything seemed to settle down over the weeks following the return from winter break. Harry and Hermione grew to become very close best friends and constantly battled each other for top spot of their year. Even though Harry had already learned the material, Hermione learned the new material just as sufficiently. Teachers often had trouble telling who was actually on top of the class. Both students would score equally outstanding on every assignment so basically they were always tied for first.

Harry one night was strolling around Hogwarts under his cloak and heard boy whispers. Harry activated a special feature on his cloak that allowed him to see others underneath an invisibility cloak yet stay undetectable himself. Walking closer he saw that it was James, Ron and Neville heading up the stairs to the third floor corridor. Mentally groaning Harry followed the troublemakers through the 'challenges' and made sure they didn't seriously hurt themselves or each other. Harry had this special ability added to apparating talent. It allowed Harry to jump anywhere he's seen at least once. Since he's already seen the other side of the devil's snare, Harry came back at a later date to inspect the plant that 'entangled' him, Harry waited for the trio of boys to make it through.

Luckily Neville had some brains and recognized the plant as devil's snare so he instructed Ron and James to relax. The trio dropped through and nearly landed on Harry who was waiting underneath. The room underneath the devils snare open up to a room full of flying keys. James spotted the key Harry used before because it was flying with a crumpled wing when Harry grabbed it last. James flew up and to catch it but the crumpled winged key was still swift enough to evade James. Harry was mentally giving himself a face palm and non-verbally petrified the key so James could catch it. Once James securely held the key all the keys attacked him just like had to Harry earlier. Harry apparated to the other side of the door before the keys attacked him. Next was the chess board so it was Ron's area of expertise. Harry had to hand it to Ron, he had some skills. He was not completely a Neanderthal on a partial one. In order to checkmate the king Ron 'heroically' sacrificed himself so now it was only Neville and James. The next room held the potion riddle. Harry changed the poison vials to contain muggle soda so even if they drank the wrong one it wouldn't kill them. Finally Harry casted the freeze flame charm on the door just incase the they drank the wrong potion to protect them against the flames so the would still move on either way. The vial containing the potion to send the drinker back was also swapped with muggle soda so either way someone will move on. Good thing that Harry swapped out the poison for something less deadly because James drank from the 'poison' and walked through the flames. Unlike his original trip to get the rock Professor Quirrel was waiting in the final room.

"Let me see the boy." A raspy voice from underneath the turban spoke in a strained voice.

"Master, you are not strong enough."

"Do it now." Quirrel turned around and unraveled his turban to reveal Voldemort in his current state.

"This is what you reduced me to. Give me the stone."

"But I don't have it." James was telling the truth for once. Harry had the rock safe at home and nowhere near Voldemort.

"In that case, _Cruico_." Quirrel casted the curse for his master and James collapsed in pain. As much as Harry hated his brother, he did not deserve this.

"_Expecto Patronum_." A mighty silver wolf emerged from the end of Harry's wand and enveloped the room in a bright light. The wolf charged at Quirrel and as soon as a single paw touched Quirrel he started to scream and turn to ashes. All that was left was Quirrel's wand and clothes. This was Harry's que to leave so Harry exited through the door he discovered last time and made his way back to Ravenclaw dorms.

At the end of the year feast Ravenclaw had won the Quidditch cup once again but Slytherin won the house cup. James woke up from his coma just a week before the end of the year feast so he didn't take his end of the year exams. Dumbledore passed him anyways because he displayed knowledge to get through the 'challenges.'

"There are last minute points to be added. For James Potter's bravery, 50 points, For Ron Weaseley's logic skills, 50 points, and last but not least Neville Longbottom's knowledge of Herbology, 50 points. I think there is a need of new decorations." Dumbledore clapped his hands and the green and silver banners burned away to reveal red and gold underneath.

"See you all next year."

Harry and Hermione causally sat on the train home and Hermione fell asleep on Harry's shoulder.

"Hermione, it's time to get off. We're home."

"Mmmhhhmm, five more minutes." There was no way for Harry to convince Hermione otherwise so he shrunk both of their trunks to fit inside his pocket. Gently Harry lifted Hermione's head from his shoulder and carried Hermione out of the train bridal style and searched the crowd of parents for Hermione's. Standing in the back near his father were Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Sir, Hermione fell asleep on the ride home and I was unable to wake her." Mr. Granger smiled and thanked Harry and relieved Harry of holding his daughter. It amazed him that Harry seemed to be able to easily carry his body weight and then some in his arms. Harry was not a large kid and even with his hood and armor he looked thin and not bulky. Harry took Hermione's trunk out of his pocket and resized it back the original size and secretly added a feather-light charm so that it could now easily be lifted by one hand.

* * *

END OF BOOK 1


	8. A Vague Warning?

Over the summer Harry trained in advanced offensive and defensive tactics. Every other Sunday was a fun day where he could do whatever he wanted, but that day was usually spent reading or chatting with Hermione. Edward decided to amp up Harry's studies over the summer to prepare him for next year's training. He extended the spectrum of curriculum to extend to more advanced healing, more magical creatures languages and obscure magics arts such as gray magic. Gray magic was thought to be a lost art since Merlin but Edward found ancient leather bound books hidden deep in his vault and intend to teach the magic to Harry.

For his twelfth birthday Hermione bought him a journal to write down his adventures down. The journal was charmed to never run out of pages to write on. The next few weeks Harry spent his free hour writing down this adventures over his first year and infused a memory within the story so that book could be turned into a muggle movie for the possible reader.

In the middle of the night on August 30th Harry heard a familiar 'pop' of a house elf. But this elf wasn't an Anderson elf but belonged to someone else. Anderson elves dressed in a uniform and this elf was in a worn out pillowcase.

"Dobby warns Mr. Harry Anderson of a great danger at Hogwarts."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Elves know fakes when we see them. You are the true hero, Sir."

"Who is your Master?"

"Mr. Malfoy. I must me going."

"But-" Dobby 'popped' away before Harry could ask him more questions. How did Dobby the house elf know of his true purpose? What is this great danger at Hogwarts? Harry was too tired to think about it anymore and went back to sleep. Tomorrow was Harry's end of the summer evaluation and he had to pass or his father might not approve of heading back to Hogwarts. Hours later Harry passed his magic, customs, weapons and combats tests and was ready to go to Hogwarts for another year.

Harry was late and almost missed the train to Hogwarts so he had to apparate directly onto the platform. A perk about being a prince is that it allowed him to surpass all anti-apparating wards so it basically allowed him to go anywhere he pleased but he could not bring anyone with him if he apparated into a place with wards. Harry already shrunk his possessions into his pocket and boarded the second year compartment on the train. After walking up and down the center aisle he spotted Hermione sitting alone reading.

"Hi Hermione, sorry that I'm late."

"It's fine. I was reading."

"I'm sorry that I haven't written or spoke to you much. I was busy with meetings and other duties." Harry sat down across from Hermione and started to meditate. This year was Harry's last year to be a boy and when he turned thirteen he was to be a crowned prince.

The sorting ceremony was going smoothly and the youngest Weaseley got sorted into Gryffindor. His Father had directed him to keep his identity hidden for another year so he was dressed in his armor once again. The only difference this year was that rumors were circulating of his appearance. Some thought he looked entirely like a wolf but others thought he was a coward to not show his face. The only fact in all of the lies was his piercing green eyes that he showed when he was truly angry.

Following the annual speech my Dumbledore Harry told Hermione of the house elf appearing in his bedroom.

"Harry, you should be careful."

"I don't know what is going on but my dreams of a peaceful year has just been crushed."

"How can you make a joke in a time like this?" Hermione punched Harry's arm but Harry leaned back a little and Hermione missed. "Prat." Harry chuckled and pulled Hermione into a playful one-armed hug and swayed back and forth a couple of times before releasing her. Once his arm was free Harry went back to devouring his food.

Classes when on like normal and Harry was once again tied with Hermione for top of their year. Everything was going well until one night when he was strolling around the hallways when he spotted Ginny up ahead. He smelt blood; something was not right with Ginny.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened . . . Enemies of the heir beware."

The next day everyone say the message dripping in blood and a petrified Mrs. Norris. Everyone was worried about the petrifaction but to Harry it was nothing. He could easily reverse anyone back from a petrified state, however it was difficult and he was not certified . . . yet. In DADA class was where things began to get interesting.

Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor were in a shared class today. They were learning how to duel and the opening duel Draco Malfoy and James Potter. They were volleying back and forth until Draco grinned that showed that he was up to no good.

"Serpensortia" A diamondback rattlesnake erupted from the end of Draco's wand and landed in the middle of the dueling platform.

"Everyone stand back." Professor Snape commanded. Harry couldn't stand that a creature was going to be harmed in this presence. There was a pact between all magical creatures to help each other when in need and not idly watch.

"Wait Professor. Don't harm him." Harry stepped forward and walked to the coiled rattlesnake.

+Stop. I will help you. I am the Prince of Werewolves. Let me help you.+ The snake hissed and slithered to Harry's awaiting hand. Harry disapparated in a small crack and released the snake into the forbidden forest and apparated back to class.

When Harry returned to class everyone was murmuring about Harry apparating inside Hogwarts and him being able to talk to snakes. This confused Harry, snakes were very interesting creatures to talk to.


	9. Basilisk Battling With Idiots

Petrifaction numbers were growing larger and larger each day passed. The scary trend was that all of the victims were muggleborn. It deeply worried Harry that Hermione was missing from classes today. Only at dinner did he find out that Hermione was petrified. Harry and to resort to deep breathing to keep himself calm. Professor said that Hermione was found petrified in a corridor near the library. Only a few animals could cause someone to be petrified and all the cases pointed to a basilisk. Back when the chamber was originally opened a student named Myrtle was killed in the girl's bathroom. The next night Harry entered the bathroom to confront the ghost.

"What are you doing in the girl's bathroom?"

"How were you killed?"

"Something came out of that sink." Myrtle pointed to the center sink. Harry walked over to the sink.

+Open+ The sink moved to forward and to the side to reveal a shoot down. Harry jumped down and casted a cushion charm to help with the free fall. The chute opened up to a giant stone chamber with water canals on either side. In the center was a thirty-foot statue of Salazar Slytherin. What startled Harry the most was the youngest Weasely lying unconscious on the floor. Harry ran to the girl to check for a pulse. There was one but slow and weak. Beside her was an opened journal. Harry reached over her to grab it and indeed it was a horcrux. When ever he touched a horcrux it caused him to shiver and the contact with the journal made him shiver.

"Hedwig" Hedwig appeared in a ball of flames.

"Take Ms. Weasely to the infirmary and report back to me as soon as you are done." Hedwig trilled in acknowledgment. When Hedwig disappeared with Weasely Harry unsheathed his twin swords. For his seventh birthday the Goblin King Rangok personally gave him the Goblin forged twin blades as a payment for saving a Goblin who was being attacked by a dragon. Although dragons were represented in the council, they were not a completely unified species and often fought other species regardly of the pact.

The twin blades could temporarily fuse to become a single sword but Harry preferred to fight with twins. The hilt was black dragon hide with various gems set in it. The blades had engravings of protection runes and since it was goblin forged, the blades absorbed any material it comes into contact with. Over the years Harry collected as many dangerous materials and liquids to dip his blades into. One of the first liquids he dipped into was basilisk venom so with both hands he plunged the swords into the journal. Screams from within erupted out of the blackened journal.

Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort was too a parseltongue so that was how he controlled the basilisk. As much as it pained him to kill another creature, this basilisk harmed others and it must pay. Moments later Hedwig came back to Harry.

"Hedwig find the basilisk and lure him out in the open. Blind him but be careful." Once again Hedwig trilled and flew away to find the snake. A loud rumble from behind Harry caused him to jump a little. Turning around he saw his brother and sidekick Ron.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry yelled over his shoulder while preparing himself in a fighting stance.

"What the hell am I doing here? What the hell are you doing here?"

"This isn't the place to argue. There is a basilisk that I have to kill. He is a threat to Hermione and must be killed."

"That filthy mudblood?" That was the last straw. Harry abandoned his fighting stance and ran over had held James and Ron both at sword point.

"Don't ever call her that. Potter, your mother is muggleborn. Ron, you are friends with a halfblood. If I hear that name one more time I won't hesitate to kill you." Harry dropped his swords from their throats and regained his composure. Suddenly Hedwig flew out of a side tunnel and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Hedwig stay away from the basilisk but stay near me incase something was to happen." The large snake came slithering out of his lair and towards Harry and others.

"Get behind me and stay out of my way." Harry ordered the pair of idiots.

"Like'd ever do that? Let you get all of the credit? Never." James and Ron drew their wands and Harry shook his head in disgust. Harry started to run at the basilisk and then launched himself fifteen feet in the air. The basilisk thrashed around and managed to knock Harry to the ground but Harry landed on his feet sliding a little. Harry charged at the snake again got in a deep gash in the snake's side. Ron and James were hopelessly sending spells that simply bounced off the thick hide of a basilisk. Since just brute force wouldn't bring down the beast Harry fused the twins together and began to cast with his left hand.

"_Reducto, Reducto_." Harry aimed high and giant boulders from the ceiling began to fall. With the boulders as a diversion Harry climbed onto the statue of Salazar Slytherin. "_Reducto, Reducto_." More boulders fell and now the basilisk was close enough for Harry to jump on top of. Backing up Harry ran forward and launched himself onto the basilisk's head and he quickly plunged the swords into the head of the mighty snake.

+I am sorry mighty king of the serpents. I am sorry I had to kill you. You hurt my mate.+

It was custom for the slyer to take the first royals so Harry took the 4 largest fangs, many vials of venom and he personally stripped the carcass of most of the valuable hide. Once he filet the meat and the hide Harry extracted blood from the muscle to use to reverse petrifaction.

When Harry extracted some extra venom for the potion he carelessly sliced his finger on a fang.

"Ah! Hedwig, please help." The venom seeping into his cut was burning and rising up his arm at an alarming rate. The Phoenix swooped in and landed beside her master and started to cry. The pain ceased and all that was left was a faint scar on his knuckles. James and Ron were lying on the floor of the chamber magically exhausted. There was no way he'd let them remember the events exactly how they played out.

"_Obliviate_. James and Ron you saved the Weasely girl with the help of Ron. You killed the basilisk with the sword of Gyffindor that was pulled out of the sorting hat. Fawkes came and blinded the deadly basilisk eyes. That is how you defeated the beast." It pained to give the credit to such an idiot but he did not need the publicity that such a feat would cause.

"Toby, please take the fangs, handle with care, and turn them into a trophy. Take these vials of blood, venom and fangs and prepare them for potion ingredients and put them into my private storage." Harry gestured to the pile of smaller fangs and group of vials. All that was left on the carcass of the mighty basilisk were the fangs surrounding the incisors to show that he took them as trophies, meat on the bones, and various odds and ends of skin that was too small to turn into anything useful. Right before Harry disapparated from the chamber he grabbed the cursed journal to be properly disposed of by his father, one horcrux down, two to go.

Finally Harry apparated to the infirmary with potion ingredients he took from the basilisk. With help from medicine men from various species he created a more effective way to revive people from petrifaction. Harry quickly conjured a table, a cauldron and spoon to mix with. Soon Harry effectively brewed the potion and began to pour it in smaller vials to administer to the victims orally.

"Mr. Anderson, what are you doing?" Madame Pomfrey asked the hooded student.

"This is a more potent way to revive a victim who has been petrified. I developed this potion with help of medicine men." Harry spoke while bottling.

"May I ask, what is in it?"

"Ma'am the potion varies depending on the cause of petrifaction. Since it was by a basilisk, only the basilisk that petrified everyone could cure. There is powdered basilisk fang, basilisk blood, venom from the basilisk and last but not least, royal blood. You see, my blood has special properties since I am an heir."

"Care to explain?"

"Can I explain after I administer the potion, it only has a limited effectiveness window?" Madame Pomfrey stepped a side and Harry went around giving the potion to the dozen victims and was slightly paled to find his mate among them. Less than a minute after he poured the potion down their throats, the victims stood up and started to run around the infirmary.

"Mr. Anderson, I demand to know what is going on." After Harry administered the potion to everyone, he answered the questions.

"Royal blood can cure practically any aliment and the products from the basilisk keyed my blood to cure anything caused by that basilisk. But the trick is that my blood will only work if used before it drops in temperature even a small fraction of a degree." Madame Pomfrey looked at the student like he found a cure for the muggle disease Aids.

"Do you know how many things that could be cured or advanced in medicine with royal blood?"

"With no disrespect, my blood and all royal blood is more tricky than you might think. You see, my body temperature changes constantly so to maintain it at the correct temperature is impossible and once it does drop in temperature, it turns into normal blood without any healing properties. I am very sorry."

"Oh, thank you for the information anyway. One more thing, Mr. Anderson, when may I release them?"

"How about in an hour. All the excess energy will be burned off by then. They will be perfectly fine. Oh and by the way, they are all immune to the stare of the basilisk now. Good bye." Harry turned to exit the infirmary. As much as he would like to stay with Hermione until she was free to leave, Madame Pomfrey was getting on his nerves and he felt like flying now. Harry calmly wailed out of Hogwarts, "_Accio Werebolt_." Harry had taken a firebolt and stripped it down and rebuilt it. In the process he added features to make the broom faster, stronger and more agile until it was no longer recognizable as a Firebolt. Effortlessly he mounted the broom and flew into the air. He did difficult maneuvers and tricks that even professionals couldn't pull off without running the risk of injury. His enhanced reactions helped to avoid trees and other obstructions. If someone were to look at him in the sky, they'd think they're seeing a mad man flying.


	10. A Boy In Question

At dinner that night Hermione entered the Great Hall to find her best friend sitting alone at the end of the Ravenclaw table. Silently she 'snuck' behind Harry to hug him but due to his enhanced hearing he heard her and turned around to give her a hug. Harry was so relieved that Hermione successfully freed from her petrification. Harry badly wanted to stay by her side until she woke up but if he did then there would be questions.

"Good to see you again. I've missed you." Harry wanted to tell her about the basilisk but that could contradict the memories he gave James and Ron. If he told her the truth now, she'd probably get mad and demand for him to take credit.

"What happened?"

"The was a basilisk attacking muggleborns. Someone killed it and Madame Pomfrey cured you." He trusted the healer to not reveal what actually happened because no one knew about royal blood and it would make her seem crazy if she told anyone with the actual blood to show.

It was the hardest thing to lie to his mate but it had to be done for now. He will tell the truth as soon as he was crowned as the official heir when he turned thirteen. Before he was just an heir of werewolves and if his father wanted to, he could take a second heir and Harry would have to battle to claim to title. But since his father did not take a second by the time Harry reached ten, Harry did not have to fight for the title.

Once again James took the fame for killing the basilisk but this time Dumbledore was not entirely convinced. When he went down to the chamber with Professor Snape to retrieve potion ingredients and valuable basilisk products the entire carcass was practically stripped bare. Most of the fangs were gone, the entire valuable hide was taken and the meat was rotting. It was clear that someone else was here before them and took the trophy incisor fangs.

"Albus what should we do?" Snape asked his master.

"I don't think Mr. Potter killed the basilisk. From the fractured and sword pierced skull it would take skill beyond Mr. Potter's ability to do such damage. The ceiling of this chamber is severely damaged from repeated powerful Reductos. That is an advanced spell for a second year and I was looking at the sword of Gryffindor and it contains no traces of venom from piercing the skull."

"What are you saying?" Snape was not catching on to Dumbledore's logic.

"I am saying, Severus, that I think there is more to Mr. Anderson than he lets on. There is more to the werewolf prince than meets the eye." The gears in the old man's head were rolling. If he could control the boy then he could control werewolves. That would be a huge asset to the Light. How was he going to gain the boy's trust?

Weeks flew by and soon enough it was time for the end of the year exams and finally the banquet. Harry and Hermione once again tied for first with perfect scores.

"Congratulations once again to Ravenclaw for winning the Quidditch cup. Now it is time to award the house cup." Gryffindor came in last due to the twin's pranking since next year were their OWLs. Next was Slytherin because insulting everyone left and right because of the heir opening the chamber of secrets. In second were Ravenclaw and this year Hufflepuff finally emerged victorious. They mostly won because everyone forgot about them so they didn't receive many point deductions.

"Excellent job Hufflepuff! I hope to see you all next year." Dumbledore sat down and everyone began to eat his or her food. Harry once again ate enough to feed an army and enjoyed every of it.

"Harry, don't you ever stop eating?" Hermione looked at her best friend stuff his face full of food.

"It least I try to do it with manners. Look at Weasely." The pair glanced up to see Ron stuff his face and stray food fly everywhere. "I can't help it. Being a werewolf uses more energy and the energy has to come from somewhere and that somewhere is in the form of food." Hermione knew that but it still amazed her how much food could fit in a boy his size. "Actually my father eats like three times the amount I do. Don't even ask about our food bill."

The next day they boarded the train home. Harry decided to write in his journal all the way home and write the true events of the Chamber of Secrets. He mentioned every event in great detail and was almost done with initial discovery of the chamber when Hogwarts Express pulled into Kings Cross station.

"Harry, do you want to spend part of the summer with my parents and I?" Hermione asked her best friend as the got off the train to find their parents.

"I'm very sorry but this summer I'm extremely busy learning about ruling customs and the responsibilities that come with being a crowned prince. This year I will officially be the Prince of Werewolves." Harry spoke of the title with pride and honor. This was also the year he was to develop into his final figure and by his fourteenth birthday next year he will be full grown.

"I am very sorry Hermione, I will not be attending Hogwarts next year. I must spend the upcoming year learning my role. I promise to write and I will ask my father if you can visit over winter break." Hermione was deeply saddened that her only friend won't be coming with her next year.

It pained Harry to tell his mate that he won't be able to see her every day at school anymore but in a way he was glad that he did not complete the mating ritual. If they were to complete the ritual it would literally be painful to be that far apart for so long. Mates feel pain if they are separated from each other and more so if the pair were recently mated.

Hermione found her parents and said a sad good bye to her only friend that she won't see for about a half a year. Harry continued down the platform to eventually find his father leaning against a wall.

"Hello Son. Congrats on another year."

"Thank you father. It was certainly an interesting one. Can we go now?"

"Of course. I am sorry to take you away from your mate but it has to be done."

"It's fine."

"You know, a famous muggle saying is that the heart grows fonder when apart or something to that effect."

"Thank you for the wisdom." Harry and Edward walked side by side out of the train station and into an alley to disapparate to the forest.


	11. Calling In Assistance

As soon as Harry got home he finished his entry in the journal. Once Harry settled back in Edward called him to his study.

"Son, the journal you destroyed was indeed a horcrux. Excellent job, Son. I am proud of you for recognizing and destroying the cursed object correctly. The diadem is still in Hogwarts and Voldemort's snake is still alive. Both of those are of equal danger. Unfortunately, you cannot return to Hogwarts this year because of your Prince training so the diadem cannot be destroyed yet. And the snake has not been located but is probably being guarded heavily by Voldemort's most trusted Death Eaters. Any comments?"

"I have an idea to get the diadem. I could contact Hermione and she could find it. I trust her completely and she is very clever."

"That sounds realistic and might work. I would have to meet her before I could personally trust her with the information of this mission. May I use your mirror?"

"Sure, let me get it." Harry left the room and got his mirror from Hermione out of his trunk. A couple of minutes later Harry returned to the study with the mirror. Edward contacted Hermione and eventually her parents and after some convincing they allowed Harry to pick her up at noon tomorrow.

"Son, you are to pick up Miss. Granger tomorrow at 39 Westbrook Lane, Oxford at noon. She is to stay with us for the next two weeks."

The next day promptly at noon Hermione heard the doorbell ring and she flew down the stairs. Hermione packed as fast as she could when her parents told the news last night.

"Hey Harry."

"Hi Hermione. Ready to go?" Hermione disappeared into her living room to get her trunk. Behind her were both of her parents.

"Hello Harry." Mrs. Granger greeted him.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Granger. Thank you for allowed Hermione to come over."

"I trust that you won't get into trouble."

"Absolutely."

"Your father seems like a very serious man."

"He is very driven. Always finds a way to get the job done. Good bye Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Harry effortless picked up Hermione's trunk with one hand and walked down the front porch.

"Hermione, have you ever apparated?" There were many ways to get home but apparating was the most efficient.

"No but it's dangerous since we aren't certified."

"Splinching isn't a problem because I am certified for apparating and side along. Hold onto my arm as tight as you can." Hermione held onto Harry's right arm as for dear life and felt like she was being pulled through a tunnel at high speeds. Moments later they were standing in front of a large castle in the woods.

"We're here, you can open your eyes." Hermione slowly opened her eyes and was shocked to see that Harry lived here. Being a prince does have its perks. Harry walked up to the door pressed his bite scar to the wood and the doors slowly opened. Edward heard his son enter and walked down the staircase to meet him and the guest.

"Welcome to Alpha Castle, make yourself at home and feel free to visit the library anytime you please." Edward had been told beforehand than Hermione loved to read so mentioning the library would make her less nervous.

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson." Harry beckoned Hermione to follow and he led her to one of the many guest rooms.

"I hope you'll like it here. When you're done unpacking my father wants to meet with us in his study. It is all the way down the hall, take a left, go up the flight of stairs and it's the third door on the right. I'll be in the library if you need me."

Saying Hermione's guest room was large was the understatement of the year. It was larger than most apartments in Oxford and it overlooked the lake in the distance. The walls were painted sky blue with wall-to-wall white carpet. In the center of the room was a king-sized four-poster bed. All of the furniture in the room had to be mahogany due to the rich brown color of the wood.

Half an hour later Hermione was finally done unpacking. The library took up most of the castle so it was easy to find and true to his word, Harry was sitting an armchair writing in his journal.

"I'm done, is your father ready to see us?" The voice startled Harry a little and he hastily banished his journal back to his room.

"Yeah, lets go. Do you like your room?" It deeply confused Harry to have Hermione in his home because he did not know how to act. He did not know if he should act informal like he as been in school but that would be inappropriate in the presence of his father but it felt awkward to talk to Hermione the same way as with his father.

"It's beautiful. Thanks." The same problem faced Hermione. She normally wasn't this formal and she felt out of place in this aspect of Harry's life. Harry and Hermione walked to the study to meet with Edward.

"Hello Hermione. Thank you for coming here on short notice. I'm sorry if I am being very blunt here but the topic that is going to be discussed here is a very serious matter." Hermione nodded her had in understanding.

"The reason Harry enrolled into Hogwarts was to find a horcrux that is hidden inside the school. You probably don't know what a horcrux is, but basically a horcrux is when you split your soul and contain it on an object. Sounds painful, ey? Well anyway, since Harry will not be attending school this year due to his duties I ask you to please assist us in this mission. We are searching for Ravenclaw's lost diadem. Of course you do not have to accept but you will be doing the world a great service."

"I will help. What do I do?"

"Hermione, are you sure? This isn't something you can back out of later." Harry was concerned for his mate and wished he never suggested the idea.

"Yes I am. I want to help."

"Excellent. Harry will instruct you in everything you need to know about locating, identifying and most importantly how to destroy one. Horcruxes are very dangerous and not to be underestimated. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"That will be all. Son, take Hermione to your study and being training." Harry turned and left the room with Hermione closely behind him. Harry was walking at a brisk pace which was more like a run to an average person and after many twists and turns they arrived at Harry's study.

"Harry what is wrong with you? You seem like you're afraid of your father. It's like you're two different people around your father and me." Hermione demanded as soon as the door of the study closed.

"Nothing is wrong. It's not important right now."

"You don't have to tell me everything, just don't lie to me." Harry was nervous underneath his armor. He had lied to her; he's done so many times since he has met her.

"Let's get started. Let me see your wand." Ollivander had shown him how to remove the trace spell on wands and he removed the spell on Hermione's wand. When he was finished he handed the wand back.

"What did you do?"

"The trace spell is gone. You can now practice magic anywhere and whenever you want. Now the first thing you have to learn is occumency. Horcruxes get inside your head and bring out your greatest fears and your greatest desires. If your shields are strong enough then that won't be a problem. Every night from now on you will read every book in the library on occumeny and meditate for at least an hour. Next I need to teach you to wield a sword." Harry walked into a closet and brought a sword that was smaller than his twin blades but just as deadly.

"This sword was forged by goblins and dipped in basilisk venom. This is the only practical way to destroy a horcrux." Harry raised his and transfigured Hermione's into some athletic clothes to spar in. Then he transfigured his own clothes into sparring clothes and handed the hilt of the sword to Hermione. Hermione raised the sword and held it up awkwardly.

"Don't worry if it feels awkward at first, you'll get used to it and eventually it will become an extension of your arm." The pair sparred for a couple of hours until Harry noticed Hermione's growing fatigue.

"Excellent first day. You will only improve from here. Now after showers is some bookwork. Meet me in the library when you're done in the shower." When Hermione finished her shower and entered the library she saw a large stack of books on a table.

"So what are we learning?"

"Now you need to learn how to locate the horcrux. When you are at Hogwarts, we can still communicate through the mirrors so I can help you research. Horcruxes are usually hidden in places that hold a significant meaning to the owner. Like I found the Slytherin locket hidden in a cave that was next to a beach that Tom Riddle visited often as a child in the orphanage. So the main question is what held the most significance at Hogwarts for Riddle?

"That makes my job _sooo_ much easier." Hermione rolled her eyes while saying.

"Yeah. The trouble is that it could be anywhere in the school. I know that Potter has a map of the school and you need to steal it. That is the only way I can think of for you to do an efficient search of the school."

Over the next two weeks Harry and Hermione woke up at the crack of dawn and practiced until the set of the sun. Harry had taught Hermione the necessary skills to locate, destroy and protect herself from a horcrux. Sadly Hermione's stay at Alpha Castle was over and she had to return home.


	12. Coming Of Age In Two Worlds

Soon after Harry returned home from dropping Hermione at home he began his royal training. The regime included and was not limited to, multiple twenty-four hour trainings in a row, fifty mile runs with eighty percent of his weight on his back, advanced weapon and magic training and last but not least, customs practice. Harry had to perfect his role as a leader and be a figure to be looked up to. Most would think of this training as cruel but Harry's werewolf genes allowed him to withstand the harsh regime. The genes repaired and maintained the physical strain and even the mental aspect to an extent. At age fourteen was considered entry into manhood for werewolves and this was when Harry could officially take his throne as crowned prince. The months leading up to a boy's fourteenth birthday was when boys grow almost completely and will grow very little past their fourteenth birthday. Usually in the final three months werewolves grow at least a foot taller and following the birthday only a few inches until they reach the age of seventeen. All physical attributes are finished by the birthday with the exception of muscle growth and most look many years older than their actual age.

July 31st came quickly and Harry was ready to claim his throne officially. Upon nightfall Harry phased into his wolf form and proceeded to the meadow. Edward announced the ceremony two weeks prior and now almost all werewolves, and everyone on the council was patently waiting in the meadow. July 31st was a full moon and once the moon emerged from behind the clouds all of the werewolves changed from their human forms into the beast within. Harry drew closer to the meadow and now stood on the edge with his form still hidden in the shadows. Only his piercing green eyes were visible to anyone looking back. Edward stood up from his cross-legged sitting position to begin the ritual.

"Welcome all and thank you for coming. Tonight my son will complete the final leg of his journey to become a man. Tonight my son will take his rightful place as my heir and his throne as Prince of Werewolves." All the werewolves in the audience barked in recognition of their future king.

"I present my son, Harry Anderson Alpha!" Harry emerged from the shadows of the woods and walked down the center aisle. Werewolves on both sides rolled on the ground as a sign of submission. There was a single werewolf that refused to bow to the younger and Harry took it as a sign of challenge. Promptly Harry made his way down the row of the defiant werewolf. Harry looked the werewolf in the eyes and barred his teeth. The older werewolf assessed the large size differential. Harry stood as a mighty seven and a half feet on all fours while the average werewolf stood at about six feet in the same position. Quickly the werewolf bowed down and Harry made his way to his father who was standing in the middle of three large overlapping rings.

"Son, kneel." Harry phased back into his human form and kneeled before his father. Edward took Harry's left arm and reopened both his bite and surname scars with a simple run of a claw. Harry knew what to do next and Harry slit the matching scar on Edward's left forearm. The pair once again touched the bleeding scars together and the three rings surrounding Edward and Harry began to glow. At first it was dim and soon brightened into a blinding gold light. Everyone had to shield their eyes and eventually the light dimed to a visible level. Edward and Harry were still locked in the blood transfer stage. Finally both wounds closed and the ritual was complete. The last step was marking and Edward summoned his premade potion from his satchel stashed in the surrounding woods. The small vial contained thick black liquid that resembled molasses. Harry immediately drank the entire vial and then began to convulse and sink lower so that he was kneeling on his hands and knees. By now Harry was breathing deeply and slowly his shaking slowed until he could stand.

"I present my son. Crowned Prince, Harry Anderson Alpha!" Harry pulled his cloak off and set on the ground followed by the armor covering from his waist up. The potion created an intricate coat on arms tattoo on Harry's back. It was the moon, the stars and the sun all woven together by a sword. Every detail of the crest was in fine detail and even the Anderson crest on the hilt of the sword was recognizable. Harry slowly turned around to give the magical creatures the first glimpse of the future ruler of the werewolves.

It was custom for the heir of werewolves to not show their true faces to anyone outside of their family so this was a big shock to everyone in the audience. Harry still had his messy, wind-blown raven hair and his emerald green eyes. But now Harry had a defined jaw and body will muscles clearly visible. If someone didn't know his true age, most would probably say Harry was at least twenty. Now that wouldn't be hard not to believe since Harry stood at a towering six foot three inches.

August flew by fast and it was time for Harry to return to Hogwarts in his fourth year. Little did Harry know of the exciting news Hermione was to give him.

**_Flashback_**

Hermione's head was buzzing with all of the knowledge Harry had given her over the summer. It was quiet lonely over the summer without Harry. Homework was done and being redone with extra feet added to essays but it did not fill the boredom.

"Dear? Hermione, are you home?" Emma Granger called from the kitchen after hearing the front door lock.

"Yes Mum. Harry just dropped me off." Hermione lowered her backpack and walked into the kitchen to greet her mum. Emma turned off the oven and pulled the roast out to cool. Still clad in her apron Emma walked over to her daughter and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"My, you've grown so much!"

"Mum, I was only gone two weeks." Standing before Emma was a fine young woman who just stayed over a boy's house –castle- for two weeks.

"So tell me about Harry. How was your stay?" This boy, Harry, interested Mrs. Granger and it was clear that Hermione was developing feelings for the lad.

"It was great, um, Harry and I hung out a lot and he showed me around the castle. The library was huge and I he granted me unlimited access to it whenever I visit."

"Is that all?" Emma Granger wasn't one who likes to pry information out of people but this was an exception.

"Yeah."

"What about Harry. Don't deny it. I saw how you looked at him and there was this sense of possessiveness when he picked you up two weeks ago."

"I guess so. Ugh! I don't know! He confuses me like crazy, one day he and I are 'cozy' and the next he is commando and hides all emotions from everyone. On top of that it's like he lives the double life and me being at the castle smashed the lives together. He acts all proper and restricted whenever he encounters a staff member and especially his father. And then he tries to relax around me and act his age but it always seems that it straining. He uses formal and informal language around me and it's so annoying! I wish we could relax and act like a stupid teen boy but then he goes off and acts like a man in his thirties with the world on his shoulders!"

"Wow. Harry must care for you a lot to do that for you. He's letting down his walls for you. But think of it from his perspective. All his life he grew up around people older than him and the only way to gain respect is by being mature. Don't forget he was important duties because he's a prince."

"Thanks mum. I guess I like Harry more than a friend but I don't know. I would rather be his friend than his girlfriend and ruin our friendship if we broke up." Hermione walked over to the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of lemonade and poured herself a glass then walked upstairs to her room. Harry had taken the trace spell off her wand so she used magic to put away her clothes and unpack her trunk.

Summer slowly ended and it was time for school to resume. Hermione soon realized that she had to ride the train alone. Half way through the trip Hermione's compartment door opened and obnoxious James and Ron barged in.

"Granger, not so mighty without Anderson? I've heard that he was too scared of me so he won't show this term."

"Whoever you heard that from is a liar. Harry isn't here because he couldn't stand your idiocy. Please leave."

"I don't take any order from a mudblood like you." Ron spat at Hermione with venom in his voice.

"Weaseley, don't forget that your best friend is a halfblood and his mother is a muggleborn."

"Whatever, Granger. Ron lets go." James left the compartment with Ron following close behind. Hogwarts Express eventually arrived in Hogsmeade station and everyone filed his or her way to Hogwarts. The sorting of the first years was pretty even with every house getting about the same number of new students.

"I would like everyone to welcome Hogwart's new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Black and the new Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Potter." Lilly Potter and Sirius Black stood up from behind the head table and waved to their new students. "Auror Potter will be stationed here at Hogwarts this year so do not do anything foolish. That is all and enjoy the feast." James Potter Sr. was sitting beside his wife and locked eyes with his son sitting at the Gryffindor table. All they needed was Moony and the marauders would be united once again inside the castle's walls.

Hermione was sitting at the end of Ravenclaw's table concentrating deeply on a book Harry gave her when a light tap on her shoulder startled her. Glancing up from the pages of her book was a boy about her age.

"Whatcha reading? The name's Eric Lowry."

"I'm Hermione Granger, haven't seen you before. Are you in third year?"

"No, I'm in fourth. I just transferred from Salem."

"That would explain your funny accent. I'm reading about werewolves."

"That sounds cool. I had a good friend back home who is a werewolf." The conversation with Eric flowed freely and it was very odd about wizard society in the States. Wizards and witches treated mixed bloods with more respect and most of the government run by 'first gen.'. There was something off with Eric but Hermione couldn't quiet place it. It seemed like Eric was holding back something because his stare was intense and he looked straight into her eyes. Especially when Hermione raised her arm to scratch her head and the right sleeve of her robe rose up. To everyone but werewolves the forearm was bare but those who are werewolves there was a mark. The coat of arms of the Alpha was visible. Hermione swore she heard Eric growl. When a werewolf marks a mate or even a potential mate they give her a locket similar to the one Hermione was wearing and it casted a almost invisible crest on the wearer's right forearm. Luckily Hermione had not gotten to the part about mating and rituals yet so she did not understand the significance of the locket.

Months flew by and there was still no sign of the diadem. Eric knew the meaning of the locket and knew the alpha has claimed her. But this was only a small set back and the Hermione will make an excellent mate for him. Despite that he was a fourth year and Hermione was in third year they saw plenty of each other. Eric's constant advances were confusing her and there was still that one thing he wasn't telling her. There was this allure that seemed to be radiating off him but at the same time the eeriness of mystery scared her. Eric wasn't one to lose so he kept trying to win Hermione's affections.

"Eric what are you doing?" The pair was sitting on top of a hill overlooking black lake and it obvious that he was flirting with her. Eric was running a hand up and down her arm softly.

"What do you mean?"

"There is something about you. I can't quiet place it. I have to go, see you later." Hermione hastily packed up her bag and went back to the castle. Eric was silently swearing to himself for being to forceful and next time he wouldn't let her slip through his fingers.

Hermione ran up to her dorm and plopped herself on her bed. How could she be attracted to two boys? There was something adventurous and dangerous about Eric but Harry was kind, sweet and a complete gentleman. On top of that he even saved her life from a troll. Did she forget to mention that Harry is a werewolf? Hermione decided to explore the castle to clear her mind. After mindlessly wandering the castle Hermione found herself on the seventh floor of Hogwarts.

_Where's that diadem? Where can I possibly find the 'lost' diadem? I need to find it for Harry._

Hermione was walking back and forth in front of a 'blank' wall when a door slowly began to appear. Hesitantly Hermione opened the door and entered the room. Sitting underneath a single spotlight was the diadem upon a lone throw pillow. "_Accio_ dagger." Hermione's new basilisk dipped dagger flew into Hermione's awaiting hand. Then she swiftly stabbed the center jewel of the diadem and a large swirling mass of black exploded out. Loud screams were heard throughout the room. The massive winds caused Hermione to fall to the ground and her dagger clang a couple feet away. Finally the black cloud dissipated and Hermione got up to leave the room. Mission completed.

**_End of Flashback _**


	13. The Truth Always Hurts The Most

"Son, it is time to show the world your true face. You are still to wear your armor but you can choose to wear the hood or not. I will personally escort you to Hogwarts." Harry was actually hoping to ride to Hogwarts with Hermione but this could work too. He hoped that Hermione was still wearing the locket so that he could explain it to her.

"Durmstrang and Beauxbaton will arrive in two weeks so I expect you all to be on your best behavior. This conclu-"

The both large doors of the great hall flew opened and Edward and Harry entered while being guarded in a diamond formation by Edward's personal guards. Dumbledore rose from the head table and drew his wand and the other professors drew their wands soon following.

"Who are you? State you name and intentions."

"I am King Edward Anderson Alpha. This is my son, Prince Harry Anderson Alpha." Edward spoke in a even and official voice while Harry cleared his face of all emotions.

"Who are the over grown mutts?" James shouted from the Gryffindor table followed by laughs of agreement.

"These are my personal guards. They are shape shifters, immortal and bound to me. They change at will into a wolf. Jacob, Wesley, Daniel and Alec phase." All four wolves phased back to their human forms.

The former chestnut wolf spoke. "I am Colonel Jacob Russell. To my left is Lieutenant Daniel Conway. To my right is Captain Wesley Marks and behind me is Major Alec Emerson. We are the royal guards, immortally bound to the royal family. We may be muggle but do not underestimate us." The entire room was shocked to see muggles that were not entirely muggle.

"Son, good luck this year and remember, back up is only a howl away." Harry nodded his head then Edward bent over and whispered into Harry's Harry went over to sit at the Ravenclaw table. All four of Edward's guards surrounded Edward in a tight circle and all five of them apparated back to the castle. Dumbledore was mentally freaking out that someone was able to apparate within the wards surrounding Hogwarts. This was a major security breech.

Harry sat down on the end and began to eat his dinner. Running hundreds of miles can make a person very tired. In the end Harry had eaten enough to feed about a dozen people for a week. When Harry grew, his appetite grew too. Whispers about Harry were everywhere. They ranged from simple 'oh my god, he is so hot' to 'who the hell is that guy' and lastly 'he must be working for the dark lord.' Professors were shocked at Harry's appearance since it was almost an exact clone of James Potter Sr. but with Lilly Potter's eyes.

"Mr. Anderson Alpha, please speak with me after dinner." Dumbledore addressed Harry from the head table. Finally after multiple desserts later Harry made his way to the Headmaster's office.

"Hello Headmaster. Good to see you again. You can address me as Mr. Anderson or Mr. Alpha but I'd prefer if you don't use them both."

"Very well, Mr. Anderson. May I ask where you were last year?"

"Since I was turning fourteen, I had to train to be crowned. On my fourteenth birthday I was crowned officially as Prince of Werewolves and I am to take my father's throne upon his death. If you can tell from my appearance, I go through a large physical change upon the final year before turning fourteen so I could not attend school. Does that explain it?"

"Thank you Mr. Anderson." Lilly and James Potter were also in the office along with most of the professors.

"One more question." Lilly spoke this time.

"Of course."

"I'm not trying to offend you but, do you know a boy about your age but the name of Harry Potter?" It was clear that Lilly was holding back tears when she spoke of Harry's former name.

"Why yes. He is I and I am him. My father already told me about you and my past. He told me about why he chose me." Lilly walked over to her son and gave him a hug. Slowly Harry returned the hug and James Sr. joined the family hug.

"Aww, look at the beautiful moment!" Sirius joked.

"Way to ruin the moment Paddy." James shouted at his best friend.

"Harry you're really alive! But how?" Dumbledore was dumbfounded.

"When Voldemort attacked the cottage in Godric's Hollow my father was watching in the shadows. At that time he had been observing me since my birth. I was to be his heir. He told me that he chose me because I had the most potential for greatness. In the confusion he bit me and ran off into the night." Harry raised his left sleeve to reveal his scars. "I don't blame that my father took me away because I enjoyed my childhood with him very much. He and I spent my entire childhood preparing and training. I am ready to take on my destiny, my destiny as the vanquisher of Voldemort and the equalizer. Yes, I know of the prophecy."

"What are you talking about? Your brother destroyed Voldemort." Everyone in the room was confused and thinking about this brother rivalry.

"I was marked as Voldemort's equal and that scar on James was made from splintered wood. The horcrux in my scar was destroyed when I was bitten. A horcrux is when you split your soul and contain it in a person or object. My father and I have found and destroyed six of the seven he created. We suspect that the last one is in his familiar, Nagini." Dumbledore's head was buzzing. Harry really was the chosen one and he must be guided to the path of the light. With Harry on the side of the light came the support of all werewolves.

"Excuse me Sir, may I leave? I have a big day tomorrow." Dumbledore excused the young prince and promptly ate a lemon drop while rubbing his temples.

Harry made his way to the Ravenclaw common room and sat down on the couch. The news his father told him had been troubling. There was another werewolf in Hogwarts. Even worse, the smell was all around Hermione like she was either a werewolf herself or was closely associated with one. Both were equally bad and if there was another werewolf besides him good thing Hermione was wearing the locket. Harry was deep in his thoughts to not notice Hermione's sneak attack.

"Harry!" Harry opened his eyes and smiled a half smile. Hermione was not the werewolf but she was a friend to one.

"Hey Hermione. Good to see you." Hermione was amazed at her best friend's appearance. This too was her first glimpse at Harry's true appearance. A boy who seemed slightly older than him came down from the boy's dorm and reeked of mutt. It was code not to mess with another's mate especially the mate of an alpha. Harry stood up and locked eyes with the fellow wolf. He made a beeline to the challenger.

"You dare challenge my claim?" Harry was a good four inches taller than Eric.

"So you're the next king?" Eric sneered and barred his teeth that were turning into fangs. Harry knew this was going to lead to a challenge and probably a vicious one since the full moon was only days away.

"I am your alpha. I never liked those American mutts. But I have to command and organize them. Are you challenging me?" Harry was getting mad and he also started to grow fangs. Harry grabbed Eric's arm and apparated both of them outside to finished the confrontation. It never occurred to him that he ditched Hermione in the common room.

"What the hell?" It was clear that Eric was on the verge of forcing a change.

"I don't want anyone harmed so I apparated us outside."

"Pfft, how noble. I challenge you to dominance."

"You are foolish, you don't know who your facing." Eric was so full of rage he forced a change while Harry effortlessly changed into a werewolf. Harry stood two feet taller than Eric and Eric did regret the challenge but there was no way to back down. Eric barked and barred his teeth while getting ready to lung. Harry had more control and moved to stand in a fighting stance. Eric was the first to attack and Harry dodged while throwing a large gash on Eric's left hind leg.

Hermione had never finished the book of werewolves so she had no idea what was going on. Eric and schoolwork had distracted her. Little did she know that two werewolves were fighting over her.

Both Eric and Harry were locked in a ferocious battle for dominance. Harry was easily wining since he had only a fraction of the wounds than Eric. Bleeding gashes were covered Eric's body while only the occasional nick was visible on Harry. It also helped that Harry's healing abilities were faster and his nicks were almost healed as they continued to fight. After a long hour Harry has his jaw around Eric's neck as sign of victory. Harry now had the option of exiling him out of the pack but did not. Harry released his hold and stepped back to phase back to his human form.

"I am your alpha. You have lost your challenge. I command you to stay away from my mate and I forbid you to make any romantic gestures to her. I knew and saw the locket but you ignored it. Hermione sees you as a friend and I doubt that she knows that you are a werewolf. I allow you to stay friends with her but if you are to be romantic with her I will take it as another challenge." Harry walked up to Eric and placed his hand on Eric's shoulder and whispered an ancient Royal incantation to turn an enraged werewolf human.

"What is your name, challenger?"

"Eric Lowry."

"Very well Eric. Let's go back to the castle." Harry place his hand on Eric's shoulder once again and apparated back to the common room. Hermione was sitting on the couch reading the werewolf book. She heard the familiar crack of apparation and there stood her two best friends, Harry and Eric.

"Where did you guys go?" Harry decided to tell Hermione the truth. This wasn't the way he wanted to confess his love for her but it will do.

"Hermione can I speak to you alone?" Harry held his hand out to her. Hermione took it and stood up to follow Harry to a more secure place to he pulled her into an unused classroom.

"So Hermione, it's been awhile."

"Yeah, I guess you've met Eric. I met him last year."

"There's this thing I want to tell you. I should have told you sooner but it's not something that can be discussed. It's like an unspoken code or like a custom that everyone knows from birth and instilled in them since. You know that locket I gave you two years ago?" Hermione nodded and pulled it out from underneath her robe's neckline.

"I never told you of the significance of that particular locket. I'm not sure if you actually read that book on werewolves but there is a picture of this locket in there. This locket is a royal heirloom, given from father to son as a gift for their-" Harry took a deep breath before he could continue. "-As a gift for their mates to wear up until the mating ritual. It was worn to show that they were taken to other werewolves. I know I should have told you before I gave you that locket but I was afraid that you wouldn't have accepted it and I would of scared you away."

"I am not a trophy to be claimed. I'm not even your girlfriend let alone your girlfriend."

"I know, I was waiting to tell you about the locket once I told you that I love you. Hermione, I love you. Werewolves only love once and they love forever. I right from the beginning I knew there was something different about you. And that something was that you were my future mate. As soon as I realized that I went to my vault to give you the locket and tell other werewolves to back off. As much as it would hurt for you to fall in love with another guy I would be okay with it. But I can't be okay with you possibly falling in love with another werewolf. Eric is a werewolf. He intentionally ignored and broke the code."

"Harry, what are you talking about? Eric is not a werewolf."

"Love, he is. I know when there is another werewolf in near me. He challenged me to dominance. I had to put that American mutt in his place." Hermione was conflicted once again. She was so sure of her feelings towards Harry and now it seemed like he saw her as a piece of land to be claimed. It hurt knowing this and turned her face to hide her tears. A single tear ran down her cheek. Harry could smell the salt in the tear.

"Shh. Don't cry. Love, please don't cry." Harry gently cupped Hermione's cheek to wipe away the tear and then looked straight into her eyes. Slowly he lowered his lips to lightly touch Hermione's. Hermione felt the spark and leaned in to deepen the kiss. Harry in turn leaned in and moved his other hand to wrap around Hermione's waist. Hermione's hands went up to intertwine in Harry's already messy hair. The added contact caused Harry to moan and Hermione slipped her tongue inside Harry's mouth. Harry lifted Hermione up and she wrapped her legs around Harry's waist. Harry walked over to an open wall and leaned Hermione up against it. Much to Harry's dismay he remembered that the full moon was coming soon and sadly had to break the kiss.

"I love you too, Harry." Harry smiled and gave a small peck on Hermione's lips.

"Love, I'm sorry but I have to go calm down. The full moon is in three days and I don't want to hurt you are push you too far." Even hazy with desire Harry still managed to be a gentleman. Harry waved his hand up and down Hermione to repair her ripped clothes. Finally both of them were presentable and returned to the common room. It was getting late and they had classes tomorrow.

"Good night, love. See you in the morning." Harry kissed Hermione softly on the lips and walked up his dorm's stairs. Hermione ran after him up the stairs to kiss Harry properly.

"You call that a good night kiss? Pathetic." Hermione kissed Harry harder and pulled away to go down the stairs and into her dorm. "That's a good night kiss." Hermione shouted over her shoulder.


	14. The Locket

Dumbledore stayed up late that night with dread. He had chosen the wrong boy and now he has to get him under control. It did not help that the young Potter was a prince and held power. But once he did gain the boy's trust he would have the werewolves join the light. Inside a hidden compartment of Dumbledore's desk he kept magical papers that could become any legal document. The only way is to change guardians so that the Potters once again have their son back. Then he could charge Mr. Anderson with kidnapping and other charges. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

As soon as daylight broke Dumbledore made his way to the dungeons for some potions. On today's agenda is loyalty, love and modified wolfsbane potions. The wolfsbane potion will contain some sedative so he could slip more loyalty into it. Mr. Potter is too strong willed to simply be swayed to the light so he has to be attached so someone who is light. Although Mr. Potter and Ms. Weaseley barely know each other, the match will work perfectly.

While Dumbledore was in the Dungeons collecting the needed potions both Lilly and James Potter were in their quarters thinking of a way to reconnect with their lost son. Lilly was on the compassionate route while James opted for just buying Harry's affections. What could Harry possibly want that he didn't already have? James had to think hard about this one and realized that he had never seen Harry fly so flooed to Diagon Alley to buy the best broom on the market.

All of the necessary potions were complete and now Dumbledore had to find a way to administer them to the boy. He decided to call the boy's parents to his office to strategize.

"We need the boy to fulfill the Prophesy. Have either of you noticed anything that may help in swaying the boy to the path of light?" Lilly Potter had her 'son' in her muggle studies class and also Ms. Granger.

"Harry often partners up with Ms. Granger so maybe the key to Harry is Ms. Granger."

"Last night I went to buy Harry the best broom. Every Potter loves to fly and my boy is no exception."

"Those are all every good ideas but I have one of my own. Is it possible that either of you distract Harry while I slip a potion in his food? He eats such a large volume of food that a small vial of potion is barely detectable." James was all for using potions to win back his son's trust but Lilly was weary in this strategy. Cheating by using potions will only come back and turn out worst than before. Right now it seemed that Harry holds no grudge against them but the use of potions might make his think other wise.

"I don't think that's a very good idea. Right now Harry has a neutral opinion of us and I'd prefer to not get on his bad side. Maybe it would be better if we gradually gain his trust versus demanding it."

Harry slept well that night thinking solely about his mate. She accepted him and that's all that matters in the world to him. It was hard to face his birth parents and not run up to them like a dependent child. His father trained him better than that. In the morning, Harry promised himself, that he will make amends with his birth parents and hopefully becomes friends with them. No one could ever replace the spot in Harry's heart for his true parents, being the Potters. But he had grown up so far from them that the parent-child relationship would never truly be formed.

"Tomorrow I will face my parents and hopeful bond with them." Harry spoke aloud to no one.

Hermione was another story. She kept tossing and turning in bed. When Harry kissed her it was like a spark went off in her head and now it has spread into a massive wild fire. There was his warmth on her chest where the locket hung. Hermione reached down and pulled the locket out from underneath her nightclothes. Since Hermione was given the locket two years ago she still couldn't open it. Grasping one half in each hand the locket slowly opened and a bright white light filled her sleeping area. Luckily the light was mostly contained within the heavy drapes surrounding her bed so that her roommates were not affected. Inside the locket was a small note.

_Congratulations. The heir has found his mate and he has found you. Wear this locket with pride. Open the book on werewolves your mate has given you and open it to the last three pages._

Hermione was puzzled because when she browsed the book before the last three pages were blank and she figured it was just a printing error. Following the locket's orders she reached into her trunk to pull out the book. Flipping to the last three pages to her amazement were no longer blank but contained a set of instructions.

_To the mate,_

_Werewolves only love once and they love forever. He has chosen you and we hope you've chosen him. This book is the Alpha family copy given to every mate of an Alpha. The young heir has much to do and you are to help him through it. If he gave you this book then he loves you more than you might think is possible so please don't do anything rash. Once mated with a werewolf you have the option of staying your original species but it is recommended to get the bite. It will give your mate the piece of mind to know that you can defend yourself from outside threats and possible advances from other werewolves. In human form females are in more danger but once phased hold equal ability to defend. Since this is the Alpha family copy you are destined to become the counterpart. Use your new power wisely. Further instructions will appear when needed._

_Wisdom can only take you so far; the rest is up to you._

Hermione flipped the page to see a short set of directions.

_Go find your mate, he will explain everything and together you are to meet with the Alpha for blessing._

_There is always more than one solution; just that most don't think beyond._


	15. Potion Fury

During breakfast James was to pull Harry outside the hall to speak about his actions at the feast last night while Dumbledore was to slip the potion into some of his food. That was the plan, but what they forgot about was Harry's sense of smell.

"Son, do you realized that bringing what does Mr. Anderson calls them? Oh right, Shape shifters. Those shape shifters are dangerous and was a major security breech."

"Sir I don't see the problem. Shape shifters are immortally bonded to my father and myself. If they were to disobey and attack without orders they would be instantly stripped of their immortality and turned back to a muggle."

"But still son, I can handle that you are a werewolf inside Hogwarts but another werewolf is unacceptable even if he is a king." Harry wanted to explain that there already is another werewolf inside Hogwarts and he too is a student. But that would be frowned upon for giving up that information. The subject of anyone being something other than a wizard or a muggle is not to be spoken about.

"Excuse me if I'm being rude but I do not appreciate you calling me your son. It is true that you helped conceive me but I do not see you as a father like figure. It is also true that I was kidnapped from your home after the Dark Lord attacked. So technically I am still your son but I am also the prince of werewolves. If custody is you desire then I am sorry but you cannot do that. My father already made arrangements with the goblins about custody and I am recognized there as an Anderson and not a Potter."

"That's preposterous. I am your dad and I am looking out for you. I do not care is you are a werewolf because you are still my son."

"I will accept that but I just wanted to let you know about my standing on this topic. If you will excuse me, I have a breakfast to attend to." Upon returning from the small chat with his former parent the breakfast did not seem quiet right. Growing up Edward had always taught him to trust his senses and not to ever doubt them. In this situation Harry decided to cast various potion and charm detection spells over his pile of food. What came up shocked him. The spells picked up multiple loyalty potions, two love potions both key up to the same person and lastly wolfsbane potion. What concerned him was method of brewing of the wolfsbane. Since Harry was a royal werewolf, the potion had to be made in a special way or else the effects of the ingredients could make him violently ill. This wolfsbane was made for the average wolf but not for him. Harry stood up and pushed down on the table with so much force that he broke the long table in half.

Storming up to the head table he went up and grabbed the headmaster by collar of his robes thus lifting the elderly man three feet above the ground. The professors all drew their wands.

"You dare try to poison someone of royal blood?"

"Harry my boy, what are you talking about?" Dumbledore was denying everything but Harry wasn't convinced.

"Mr. Anderson, please put the Headmaster down this instant. 100 points from Gryffindor." Professor McGongal demanded.

"Why did I find loyalty, love and tainted wolfsbane potion in my food? Why was your magical signature present near my food? Do you know anything about wolfsbane and the effects?" Harry was furious and it did not help that the full moon was tomorrow. It took intense control on Harry's part to not to phase right there in the Great Hall. Eric knew that no matter how much control a werewolf has on phasing, even a royal one, it is hard to control them when they are blinded by rage. Eric got up from his seat at the broken Ravenclaw table to try to control his future king.

"Harry, calm down. Don't phase here, we both know it's too dangerous with all the people in here." Harry was shaking with anger and Eric could sense that Harry was approaching the point of no return. The best option would be the immediate evacuation of all students. Eric placed his wand on his throat. "_Sonorus._"

"Everyone! Attention! Evacuate the hall right now and do not question me. Do it now!" Everyone grabbed some food and exited the great hall and back to their dorms or library. Once the students were mostly gone Eric turned his attention to Harry who was fighting the phase.

"Headmaster what did you do to make him this angry?" Eric had known Harry long enough, one day, that Harry was level minded and it was hard to provoke angry within him.

"I don't know." From Dumbledore's body language it was clear he was lying.

"Don't lie to me. Harry and I both know your lying. Speak the truth! I can't help Harry if I don't know why he is so mad."

"Fine. I slipped potions into his food."

"What. Potions." Eric barred his teeth to show fangs replacing his human set. All werewolves knew that poisoning is not done without severe consequences. It is even worse that Harry is of royal blood. Every werewolf knows that most potions don't affect someone of royal blood. The royal blood within can cure and heal almost every possible ailment so potions were not effective. Actually, most potions were toxic to royal werewolves because of this. Only veritaserum and specially brewed wolfsbane truly have any effect.

Dumbledore began to cough because Harry's hold on his collar was growing tighter but was able to sputter out the potions. "Loyalty-" _cough "_some love-" _cough "_And wolfsbane with sedative." Dumbledore starting to find that it was getting harder to breathe. It was clear that Dumbledore did not know about royal blood and wolfsbane. If Harry had eaten anything with that potion in it be probably would have gotten serious ill and bed ridden for weeks.

"Do you realize that if not brewed correctly wolfsbane could possibly kill him?" Harry was getting worst and started to bare his teeth that were now very large fangs. Eric had no idea how to get Harry to calm down. It was not the full moon and he couldn't force a change since he was enraged. Wait, his mate! Hermione could calm him down. Eric sprinted out of the great hall to the library and spotted Hermione reading. She must of forgotten about breakfast so she never saw Harry's display of anger.

"Hermione come with me quick, Harry's in trouble." Once Hermione heard Harry's name she stood up and briskly followed Eric to the great hall. There she saw Harry lifting the headmaster higher and higher into the air by just his collar.

"Harry Stop!" Hermione shouted. She ran up to her… boyfriend? Harry picked up his head when he heard her voice but it was too late. The break of concentration caused Harry to finish the phase. Eric tried to stop Hermione from getting too close because Harry was now unpredictable in this state. Hermione fought through and got within feet of Harry. Harry smelled her and smiled with his large wolf like snout. Closing his eyes he let go of the headmaster who was currently lifted six feet above the ground and send plummeting down. Professor McGonagal was about to rush in and help the injured headmaster.

"Don't touch him." Eric warned her was he slowly inched his way up to the head table. Harry opened his large eyes to look down at Hermione. He noticed the locket around her neck and closed his eyes once again. Letting out deep breaths the fur covering his body receded and began to shrink back down to his normal height of 6'3. All of this control exhausted him so he sank lower onto his knees. Still with his eyes closed he breathed at a slow steady pace to calm his heart rate down. Eventually Harry opened his eyes and stood up to face Hermione. He mouthed the words 'Thank you' and placed a small kiss on her forehead. Then he turned to face the professors.

With calm steady words, "I am sorry for my lack of control. Most potions will not affect me and most potions will have ill effect on my health. That wolfsbane could have made me seriously ill or could of killed me. I do not appreciate being possibly poisoned into trusting or loving someone. I will give you all second chance but if this happens again I can trace it back to any of you, it will mean a full trial in front of council."


	16. Constant Vigilance

There was a loud crack and Harry disapparated out of the great hall. Hermione felt her locket heat up and reaching into her robe pulled out the silver necklace. Without thinking about it she opened the locket and touched inside of both halves. Suddenly Hermione was portkeyed out of the great hall to an empty meadow. There was Harry sitting cross-legged in the center meditating.

"Harry it's okay. I'm here." Even though she could not see Harry, she knew he was there. Harry's back was to her with his hood up and with his invisibility cloak active. Finally Harry deactivated it and Hermione was able to see him. Hermione walked up to him and sat beside Harry.

"Hermione, how can you be around me? I could of hurt you." It was obvious that Harry was burdened with what could have been and not what really happened.

"I was not hurt. You did not hurt me. I trust you and I love you." Harry lifted his head and removed the hood. Hermione could see that Harry's eyes were no longer a vibrant emerald but a deep forest green.

"I love you too. I'm sorry I lost control. I should have handled the situation better than let my anger out like that. I should have thought of the safety of the other students in the room. Remind me to thank Eric later. I should have…"

"It's okay. Everyone forgets things."

"I have no idea what I should do anymore. What if I can't live up to my father? What if I won't be a good alpha and I let all the werewolves down? What if-"

"Shh, no more what ifs or buts. This only shows that you are still human. Everyone has a breaking point and you reached yours when your health was threatened." Hermione leaned in to kiss Harry and Harry willingly obliged. Once again Harry had to hold back since the full moon was tomorrow. He had chosen his mate well.

"Harry, how did I get portkeyed here?"

"It's an emergency feature of the locket. Whenever I am a serious danger to myself and others or I, personally, am in serious danger the locket will heat up and turn into a portkey to my exact location. While in vice versa once the mating ritual occurs I will wear a bronze cuff that has the exact same feature." Harry gave Hermione another peck on the lips but Hermione was having none of this and pulled Harry into a deeper one.

There was nowhere else that Harry wanted to be. It broke Hermione's heart to see her boy- actually, her mate so hurt and doubting of himself. Harry always held himself at such a high bar of excellency and with confidence, making everything seem like everything was under control. He could reason with everything and everyone but now the only the only thing he couldn't reason was himself. Harry wanted to accept what Hermione was saying but he couldn't at the same time.

"Come on Harry, let's go back to the castle." Hermione got up and offered her hand to help Harry up. Harry grasped it and stood up. He smiled and got a twinkle in his eye.

"Hold on tight, Love." Harry stepped back and transformed into a full wolf. Hermione mounted Harry and was now about four feet off the ground. She could smell Harry's usual musky odor but it was now mixed with pine from the forest. Hermione grapped a large handful of fur in each hand then Harry took off through the forest. At first it was a little scary but Harry made sure that he never made any too sharp turns or jostled too much to know her off. Within minutes Harry made it to the edge of the forest and phased back into his human form. When he phased back Hermione was still on his back so Hermione was now on his back in a piggyback position. He started at a walk and sped up to a fast run as they drew closer to the castle. Once inside the pair went to transfiguration with Hufflepuffs.

"Mr. Anderson, if you please?" Professor McGonagal just demonstrated how to transfigure a stone into something useful such as a toothbrush. Everyone in the class managed to turn the rock into a toothbrush but the bristles were too stiff to actually work. Harry pulled out his wand and waved it above the rock. The rock turned into a perfect toothbrush so Harry ran his thumb to comb the bristles to prove that they were flexible and useable. Class was dismissed and everyone had to write a one-foot essay on proper visualization of the desired transfigured product.

Next was Potions with Slytherin and as usual Professor Snape was unfair to the Ravenclaws and docked points for any small mistake of incorrect answer. At first when Harry did a perfect potion he would get one point for Ravenclaw but since his appearance and original parents were known Professor Snape was unusually mean to Harry.

"Mr. Anderson, why did you not stop Ms. Parkinson from mixing her potion clockwise five times over a flame instead of turning the flame off first and mixing the potion three times counter clockwise then twice clockwise?" Pansy Parkinson was a Slytherin that sat next to Harry.

"Professor, I was busy helping Hermione that I did not notice the incorrect stirring procedure." Hermione was having some trouble crushing the ogre kidney stones so Harry suggested cutting them with a sawing motion then crushing them in the pestle. He too had that issue a while back and his father told him of the method.

"20 points from Ravenclaw for not preventing the incident and failing to observe your area around." By the end of the class Ravenclaw lost 50 points and Slytherin gained 30 points.

The last class before dinner was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor. Ex-Auror Moody was teaching this class.

"'Ello class, I'm Professor Moody. Ye all can call me Professor Moody. Put away yer books. You won't be needing them today. I came out of retirement because Dumbledore asked me to. The ministry thinks you're too young to know about curses but I think otherwise. I believe in the practical way of teaching. What do ye all know about the unforgivables?" Hermione was the only student to speak.

"They were named because they are unforgivable and the use of any one of them will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban."

"Excellent, Ms. Granger. There is no counter curse to any of them so you need CONSTANT VIGILANCE. Weaseley stand up. Name one!" Ron slowly rose from his seat next to James.

"M-my dad told me of one."

"Well what was it. Spit it out boy."

"The Imperious curse." Professor Moody walked over to the large glass container holding a venomous spider.

"_Engorgio. Imperio."_ The spider doubled in size and stiffened up like it was standing in attention, waiting for orders. "This curse caused trouble for the ministry. Couple years back people claimed they only did the acts for You-Know-Who under the imperious curse. The trouble is- how do we weed out the liars?" Moody lifted his wand and the spider followed. He flew the poor spider around the room scaring ever the spider landed on.

"It takes a very strong willed person with practice to throw this curse off. It is a highly unlikely task to complete. Not impossible but a very hard task indeed." Moody walked over to Harry's table and looked at the scar on Harry's forehead with both eyes.

"Since this is for educational purposes, Mr. Anderson will you please?" Throwing off the Imperious curse was certainly a difficult job but his father trained him to fight it just incase someone tried to take control of him and his political power. Harry nodded and allowed the Professor to cast the curse on him.

"_Imperio." _There was a whispering voice inside Harry's head. It was very smooth and persuasive.

_Skip around the room while barking like a dog._

_Why should I?_

_Skip around the room while barking like a dog._

_That would be stupid._

_Skip around the room while barking like a dog._

_No._

Finally the voice went away and Harry remained seated and not barking. The trick was to question the order over and over until you can disobey and say 'no'.

"That was very interesting, Mr. Anderson. 10 points for Ravenclaw." Harry was no longer of interest to Professor Moody.

"Ahh, Mr. Longbottom, they say that you're good at herbology." Neville nervously shook his head and stood up. "Name another."

"The- the Cruicatus curse."

"Crucio!" The spider curled up its legs and began to rock back and forth in pain, sending a high-pitched screech throughout the room. Only a few seconds later Hermione couldn't take it any longer.

"Stop it! Can't you see its in pain?" Moody eased his wand up and stopped the curse. He walked over to where Hermione was sitting.

"Care to tell us the final curse?" There was only one left. Hermione was holding back tears and Harry knew it. He was tightly clenching the edge of the table to keep him from attacking the Professor that was making his mate cry. Hermione shook her head 'no'. It was too painful to speak it aloud.

"Well then, Ms. Granger. _Avada Kedavra_!" The spider froze, relaxed and stayed motionless. "There is no counter curse for any of these. It takes a lot of power to fire the final curse. I doubt that if everyone in this room fired the killing curse at me that I wouldn't get anything more than a small nosebleed. You need power and hatred to fire these curses. But I am not here to teach you to fire them; I'm here to help get you to live past your seventeenth birthday. Which is why you need, CONSTANT VILGILANCE." Professor Moody looked around the classroom with his magical eye. "There is only one person ever to survive the killing curse and he is in this very room." Everyone turned to look at James who just smirked in his chair. Harry on the other hand, knew that he really was the one to survive the curse. After a person survives or fights off one of the unforgivables, it is easier to fight off the others. But an AK is the exception. Because the curse separates a person's soul from their body which results in the person dying instantly so a personly doesn't simply practice resistance to the soul splitting. If the miracle occurs and a person survives the killing curse then throwing off a cruicatous or an imperious is much easier. Harry had the ability to do such thing but throwing off a cruicatious is quiet a challenge and painful if not completed.

"Remember everyone, CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Class dismissed." Everyone quickly hurried out of the classroom and away from the crazy DADA professor. Hermione, however, was taking more time in fully putting away her supplies.

"Love, are you okay?" It pained Harry to see Hermione suffering silently.

"I think so. Let's get some dinner." It was clear that seeing the professor shamelessly kill another creature without hesitation bothered Hermione immensely.

"Alright. But if you want to talk about it, I will always listen." Harry leaned in and gave Hermione a soothing kiss on top of her head and together they walked out of the classroom without muttering a single word.

* * *

**AN: This is my first author's note and personally I don't like writing or reading them. When I was reading my chapters I posted I forgot to add that "I own nothing. J.K. Rowling holds the rights to the center plot and all original Harry Potter characters." Actually, I own this fan fiction plot... but that's not the point. Now I have one more thing to address.**

** guitykakashi- **Thank you for your advice. I find criticism, within reason, more helpful as a writer than 'I love this story'. I hope I added more depth into the story with some manipulative characters. I wish your PMs was active so I could send you a message personally but I guess this is the next best thing. I'm trying to make Harry more human and eventually will start to add so more background for Harry. (Maybe in the forms of flashbacks but I'm not quiet sure yet.) I don't plan on having Harry's brother play a huge role in my story. He's more like an annoyance than a problem.

**Attention! This concerns my updating schedule: I updated a lot this weekend because I finished my homework earl****y and the reviews gave me inspiration and motivation to complete more chapters. I also started to write this story a couple months ago so I had a lot of backed up chapters to post. This however won't continue during the week. I have lots of homework and soccer practices/games to attend. I promise I will update at least 1 chapter during the week and maybe 2 on the weekends depending on inspiration and time available.**

Thanks for your understanding, 33bankshot33


	17. Now There Are Three

Professor Moody watched as the pair exited his room, down the corridor and out of sight. The other schools were coming soon and he had to get his plan into motion, but recently it hit a snag. Mr. Anderson was Mr. Potter's twin brother. What better than have underage brothers enter the tournament illegally? James Potter must be Tri-Wizard's fourth champion but what if Harry Anderson was Hogwarts' champion? Noticing the effects of the polyjuice potion wearing off the imposter grabbed the flask off his him and took a swig. Shuttering a bit, the imposter was Alastor Moody for another hour or so.

Dumbledore was getting worried about this boy's threat. It was essential for him to get this young prince under his control. It puzzled him about this secret council that he was not the head of. Never hearing about his council before so he called Remus Lupin because of his- furry problem. The fireplace in Dumbledore's office flared signaling Remus's arrival.

"Hello Remus. Good to see you again." Dumbledore had already called Sirius, James and Lilly into his office for Remus's arrival.

"Moony! What have you been up to mate?" James ran up to his old pal and enveloped him in a hug, followed by Lilly and Sirius. About two years after Harry was 'killed' Remus disappeared. At first Sirius and James were severely distressed about the loss of another marauder but within three months of Remus's disappearance the Potters received an owl.

_Dear Prongs and Padfoot,_

_I am alive and well. I am sorry that I left without warning. It was sort of a last minute decision. I found 'the one' and she lives in the states so I had to follow her. Her name is Alexa Miller. I love her so much and I had to go. Things have been hectic and that is why I couldn't contact you sooner. Alexa is a witch and accepts me despite my curse. Maybe sometime when things settle down more you all can meet her. I hope hear from you soon._

_-Moony _

Now Remus had a son at home named Teddy and Alexa had the day off to look after him. Teddy was born about a year after Remus sent the letter to his best mates living in Britain. Alexa was officially a Lupin as of ten years ago and still going strong.

"Hey Prongs. Things are going well. Teddy just started his first year at Salem Academy. From what he's written me, he's already got himself into a group of troublemakers. Alexa is doing well and she is currently the head of the Auror department in the States. How is James?"

"He is doing well. Did Albus tell you why you are here?"

"No. He just told me that it was urgent. Why?" It was Sirius who spoke this time.

"We have a lot to fill you in on." Remus just that on the couch dumbfounded. His godson is alive after all these years. What shocked him the most was that he too bore the curse.

"Hello Remus. I'm so glad you could make it here on such short notice. Lemon drop?" Over the years the old headmaster had developed an obsession over the muggle candy. He always kept the candy readily available in his office and even put a mild calming charm on them.

"No thank you. That was so urgent?"

"James, Sirius and Lilly already filled you in on most of what has happened so far. Earlier today Mr. Anderson threatened us with a full trial in front of a council. I have no idea what council he had in mind and I hoped you would know since you are a werewolf."

"I am very sorry Albus but I don't know of this council you talk about. With me living in the States I do not get involved in British affairs. Whatever the problem is I am sure you can handle it. May I see my godson before I leave?"

"Of course. He most likely will be in the library." At first Dumbledore insisted on everyone joining Remus in being reunited with his godson but Remus reasoned that it would be best that he went alone since the recent tension between the two parties. Remus walked into the library and soon spotted Harry sitting with another boy and a girl at a study table.

"Excuse me. Are you Harry Anderson?" The Harry picked up his head out of the book he was studying from.

"That would be me. And you are?" Harry right away knew it was another werewolf. He already was in the presence of one, being Eric, but this new scent was interesting. It was the smell of a typical Brit but with a hint of mutt.

American werewolves tended to be more nomadic and open about their bite. Since they were more nomadic, American werewolves tended to mix with other creatures to create a whole new scent altogether. British werewolves tended to only mate with other werewolves or humans while their American counterparts tended to mate with anyone who spoke English and was humanlike. They didn't necessarily had to be human but just humanlike. For example, in some cases a werewolf could mate with a vampire or a werewolf could mate with a mermaid. The offspring would be a normal looking human and unless the werewolf's roots were muggle the child would be capable of magic. If the werewolf was originally a muggle then the child would be a muggle and have to receive the bite in order to have any presence in their parent's world.

Harry knew there was another werewolf in the library as soon as he opened the door but Harry passed the werewolf as not a threat.

"May I speak with you alone?" Harry had now idea who this werewolf was and did not trust the man.

"I am sorry but I do not trust you enough to be alone with you. I request that my friend Eric join us." Even though Harry only met Eric yesterday and had already fought him, Eric has gained Harry's trust as his second. Harry on the other hand knew that it was Eric's duty as a werewolf to protect his alpha, the alpha being Harry. Eric was no threat to Harry's role as alpha so Eric could be trusted.

"I guess that is alright. Come Harry, I have to tell you something and it isn't meant for a library settling." Remus led Harry and Eric into an unused classroom and told them about his relation to Harry. At first Harry was weary to believe that this werewolf was his godfather but the more he spoke of his parents this warmth of being genuine and kind was clearly apparent. But at the same time the more 'Remus' spoke, the more pathetic he appeared to be as a werewolf. It horrified Harry on how much this old werewolf relied on wolfsbane. Usually the average werewolf only took the potion when he or she was around company or something important was soon to happen on the full moon. It was almost like he was addicted to the effects the potion brings to the user.

Harry looked at the old werewolf like he had two heads before speaking. "Why do you drink that vile potion every month?"

"I have no choice. I have a family back home in the states and I can't risk biting one of them every month." Remus looked down at his shoes when he replied. Harry wasn't buying it. Being a werewolf is nothing to be ashamed of.

"Do you know who I am? Does the last name Anderson ring a bell?" Harry paused before continuing on his rant.

"I am Harry Anderson Alpha, crowned prince of the Werewolves. And you are a pathetic excuse for a werewolf regardless of your roots. _Everyone _has a choice. It may not be easy, but everyone has the capabilities to control their transformation underneath the full moon. A true werewolf does not run from anything or anyone. I am your alpha and I challenge you to see your worth." Harry finished with a snarl in his voice. Just like he did with Eric, Harry grabbed Remus's shoulder and apparated outside the Hogwarts castle for the challenge.


	18. Werewolves For Life

Remus was an ordinary werewolf so he could only change on a full moon and that wasn't until tomorrow. The only way to challenge tonight is to force a change. A forced change can occur on any day of the month regardless of the moon cycle. The werewolf has to be so enraged that the only way to release the anger is my phasing into a werewolf. Harry knew that enraging this werewolf would be a seemingly impossible task since this werewolf is so selfless that he himself ahs to force a change. Another way to force a change is when the werewolf's life or family is threatened. Harry backed up and transformed into his massive werewolf form. In this form Harry still had the ability to form basic comprehensible phrases.

"I challenge you for your worth. From what I've learned of you, you are pathetic, weak and a disgrace to the species of werewolves." Harry spoke through barred teeth.

The natural instincts of being a werewolf were coming through and Remus was fighting them. He began to shake and spasm. Eventually it was too much to control and Remus completed the forced change. Harry crouched down into a fighting stance to await the first strike. Remus crouched into his fighting stance and it was evident that the repeated use of wolfsbane had taken a toll on the physical health of his werewolf. Usually a werewolf was more wolf than man but in Remus's case he was a wolf desiring to be man. His coat was almost non-existent and various bones such as his spine and ribs showed.

Usually Harry did not make the first strike but this was going to be an exception. Harry built up power in his large hind legs and charged at Remus. Even though Remus seemed frail, he had experience on his side. Remus skillfully dodged the attack and was preparing for a counter. Harry knew that Remus would probably be able to dodge this attack and at the last minute swung around to catch him from behind. Hearing noises Remus turned around just in time to see Harry swing around. Remus bounded towards Harry and the two were locked in an intense wrestle for dominance. Tossing and turning Harry came out on top by just sheer strength and size. Harry held his teeth inches from Remus's neck as a sign of victory. Remus got out from under Harry and showed the sign of submission.

Breathing heavily Harry inspected himself for any cuts that needed to be closed. Remus managed to clip him a couple times on his arms, legs and torso once but nothing was deep. That was nothing compared to Remus's health status. He had deep cuts covering almost everywhere, several fractured or bruised bones and most likely a concussion. Based on Remus's appearance to begin with, his increased healing rate was probably down. Momentarily Harry closed his eyes and phased back into his human form. Then he touched Remus's shoulder to calm him down and back into human form as well. Remus was clearly in no shape to walk back into Hogwarts so Harry grabbed Remus's shoulder to apparate to the infirmary.

Upon arrival Madame Pomfrey did a diagnostic spell to reveal the long list of injuries Harry inflicted on his pack mate. Madame Pomfrey soon gave the battered werewolf a sleeping potion so she can begin treatment.

Harry sat in the chair next to his godfather. He wanted to accept the old werewolf but something was keeping him from doing so. He wanted to accept his godfather into the global werewolf pack but for some mysterious reason he couldn't make it official. Was it his lack of drive? Remus was too 'human'. Of course every werewolf is human and accepts that they are human first and werewolf second but the balance was never shifted more in either favor. Werewolves in the global pack have accepted their werewolf inside and have made their peace with it. His father even set up a few free werewolf schools throughout the world where all werewolves may go no matter the age to learn to control their inner wolf. The way Remus fought was not of a werewolf but of an already defeated one. A werewolf that has been broken down and fixed up, only to be broken once again so many times.

As a crowned prince Harry now had the power to accept or create new pack members and exile members within reason. Permanent exiling was still up to his father but usually Edward trusted Harry's judgment when facts are given. The decision was really down to if Remus could be taught to coexist with his inner wolf and not fight it.

Repeated use of wolfsbane potion can severely weaken or permanently hurt the inner wolf if used for an extended amount of time. The wolf inside Remus seemed slowly suffering from the ill long-term effects of the potion. When wolfsbane is brewed they typically use mistletoe as a stabilizer since the combination of wolfsbane and powered snake fang makes the potion temporarily unstable. Without the semi-poisonous mistletoe stabilizer the potion would combine differently and turn into a modified version of muggle anti-inflammatory medicine such as aspirin. Although this version of aspirin much more potent than the muggle version, the horrid taste is not worth the added potency. Ingesting mistletoe on occasion will not do any harm but repeated use over a short period of time will cause serious harm in the long run.

If Remus could be taught in one of his father's schools to make his peace with his inner wolf then Harry could easily accept Remus into the pack. Only time will tell and now Harry has to wait until Remus wakes up.

Eventually Remus woke up feeling especially groggy and stiff. He glanced around and soon realized that he was in the infirmary. Memories of the previous day flooded his head. In one day he got reunited with his godson, found out said godson was a werewolf and lastly that his werewolf godson was his alpha. He tried to sit up but was too weak and fell back down.

"Good to see you awake Remus." Harry spoke solemnly. Judging from Remus's reaction in his initial wake, Remus was fit for decision.

"Harry- may I call you that?" Harry nodded. "I remember what happened during our battle. What have you decided?" During the battle Harry unlocked the information hidden inside every werewolf's mind about basic werewolf code and hierarchy. With that Remus learned of the decision that was left on Harry's shoulders.

"My decision is final. I have decided that you are to be exiled unless you enroll in my father's academy to learn to control your inner wolf. Unable to accept the terms will result in permanent exile." Remus knew what happened to exile werewolves. It was not pleasant. Other werewolves will avoid the exile like a plague and most likely the exile is soon killed if the exile angers a pack member. This is because justice favors the pack member and the exile will receive no compensation for being attacked.

"I accept your terms and will attend the academy." Remus spoke while slowly closing his eyes. Agreeing to go to the academy would be he would be apart from his family for extended periods of times. The academy runs in six-month semesters and students have to remain inside the academy with almost no outside contact for the entire semester. Then at the end the student has the choice to remain for another semester. Each semester count as one level and every werewolf has to complete at least eight levels to graduate. If they have completed level twenty then the werewolf has the option of pursuing a role in werewolf government.

Remus just agreed to practically not see his son and wife for six months of every year. He now has to decide if he wanted to do his schooling when Teddy did his. But that would mean that Alexa was home alone for six months until her son came home for the holidays. Either way Alexa would be home alone for at least three months and Teddy deserves to see his father during the summer.


	19. Author's Note

Hey Everybody,

I'm sorry that this isn't an update. Right now I am very busy since school and soccer fully up and running. I promise that I will update and I'm not abandoning this story in anyway. I think it will be best if I step away and write a some chapters (like 5-6) that are each about 2,000+ long versus doing rushed updates that are barely over 1,000. This obviously will take me awhile so give me a few weeks. I also need that time to think of really awesome ideas regarding Harry's fourth year and if I want this story to go beyond his fourth year. I'm still playing around with the possibilities. Right now I feel burnt out for ideas for this particular story.

Next, I have really cool ideas for other H/Hr stories which are in the works. I personally think they are pretty cool ideas and now I have to make sure my writing matches the awesomeness of the story ideas. They are all quite different from each other. I won't spoil the surprises but let's just say that each version of Harry distinctly different from one another. Don't worry, they all will be H/Hr.

Thank you for all the follows and favorites. I never expected this many people to actually read and like what I've written.

By the way, regarding my AN in Ch. 16, I'm sorry about my promise about the updating schedule. I never expected so much homework from my Honor classes. :P

I'll update sometime soon!

-33bankshot33


End file.
